Save Me Now
by bgirl26
Summary: After all, they were two stupid kids who had no business being in a relationship in the first place. Brooke and Lucas have been best friends since they could remember. But somewhere along the way, the line gets crossed. One thing leads to another and suddenly Brooke is gone for a year. Why? But now she is back, how will things go? After all, Tree Hill is famous for its drama.
1. Chapter 1

"Brooke, do you really have to go?" Rachel asked as she tossed a couple of dresses into one of the suitcases.

"Yes darling. I do. Trust me when I say this, but I really don't want to go back. I'm still not ready. But they say I am and I think some sunlight will be better than this cage I have been living in for the past year." I replied as I pulled down all of the pictures I had stuck on the mirror. "I will miss you Rach. Meet me as soon as you get out?"

It had been a year since I was forced to leave the town I called home and come live in the place I often referred to as the 'Cage'.

This was the place where I befriended the outgoing and quirky Rachel Gatina. However, my time was up and I was scheduled to go back home the next day.

To say that I was scared was an understatement. I had left in the middle of the year, completely unannounced without leaving even a trail of where I had disappeared.

Now returning back to the old town of Tree Hill was proving to be a tough challenge for me.

"Maybe you can convince your parents to let you stay in New York. Or maybe you just don't leave. It's not like Mr. and Mrs. Davis stay in Tree Hill. California is miles away. They will never know." Rachel suggested.

"Yes, but Clay will realise. Although, he too moved out for college, he does still check up on me and he is smart enough to figure out whether or not I am in Tree Hill. I will sound to happy here. Trust me, I have carefully thought about the situation." I countered. Clay was my older brother and the only person I cared about in my family.

"It's not like Clay lives there. You are going to be living in that house all on your own." She plainly stated.

"Clay goes to Duke University which is pretty close by so he can come and visit anytime and even check up on how I'm doing. So, it was decided that it would be best to move back to Tree Hill. Also, its not like my parents want me with them. That would just ruin their lives." Sarcasm dripped from my mouth as I said that statement.

"Ugh! This is just depressing. I will miss you so much Brookie!" She said getting up and pulling me into an embrace.

"Yeah. I will miss you too Rach." I sniffled as I returned the hug.

"Yeah. Just three more months, and I am out!" She replied. I could see the relief in her eyes. The place wasn't so bad, but it wasn't like either of us were going to miss it. We were stuck and they helped us move on in life. That's it. Felt the Gratitude and thats all.

"So I'm expecting a visit in three months." I smiled.

"Yeah. You sure will see me there in three months. After all, I will have to come to catch up all the hot gossip and drama that takes centre in that small town." She joked.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I ignored her comment. I had been ignoring those thoughts ever since I came here.

"So is anybody coming to get you?" She asked. She was worried for me like a big sister. It was kinda cute.

"Nah. I'm just going to catch a cab and fly there. Another cab home and voila!" I replied.

"No Clay?" She confirmed.

"No Clay. He has college work. He cant just drop everything and come to get me. I'll see him soon though. Some weekend when he can make it home for a bit." I answered with my fake smile.

The truth was that I missed my older brother. I hadn't seen him in a year. He called every week to check on me without fail, so that was encouraging. But other than that, nothing. It made me think that he too was disappointed in me. And that was something I couldn't take in. Clay was my life. He was my only family as my parents did a crappy job being parents. They were kids themselves. But through it all, Clay was my rock. And now, knowing that I let him down too, it just made it impossible for me to breathe.

"Oh thats okay. Just take care of yourself Brooke. The world can benefit from people like you." Rachel complimented. I just snorted at her unbelievable remark as I zipped up my last bag.

"Yeah, right. People run in terror from The Brooke Davis!" I corrected her. "Anyway, I should go now. Bye."

I gave her one last hug and looked around the place. Yeah, I was ready to say goodbye to the white walls. I had worked hard for it.

If only I could get myself to somehow actually believe that I was ready.


	2. Chapter 2

The flight had been long and pretty uneventful. Besides some old guy hitting on me, it had been boring. As soon as I got out, I caught a cab to take me to my previous home. On entering the town of Tree Hill, I made sure that large glasses covered my eyes. I didn't want to be recognised, at least not yet. A few days without being noticed would help me... maybe a few years, but that wasn't a choice given to me. I wasn't ready to meet people and answer questions. It felt funny, the people with whom I hung out everyday were the people I was most skeptical about seeing.

Once the cabbie dropped me off at my address, I stood there staring at the large structure in front of me. I didn't know what to do. I didn't feel like being here in this town, let alone go in to the place that held so many memories I had decided to put behind me. And now there I was.

Rolling my eyes and cooling myself down, I headed towards the door and entered in. The house looked exactly the same as I left it a year ago.

Lugging my bag upstairs to my room, I saw that nothing had changed inside either. The walls and things still showed the tom boy I had always been, having two boys as best friends. My walls were shades of purple as the things inside matched blues and blacks. It almost matched Clay's room. My closet still held all my old jeans and sweatshirts which no longer felt like my thing.

"Room Makeover." I said to myself as I silently grinned over the fact that I had something to do today.

It was still afternoon and I wasn't tired. I went to my garage and picked up some old cartons I could use to fill the stuff I didn't want anymore in. I started by tearing down all the posters I had on my walls and made my way to the side table beside my bed. Honestly, all the things that came out of it was mostly junk.

My desk had books from last year, the semester I left mid-way. I didn't really see how that was going to help. Dropping all of those materials in the recycling box, I moved up to my closet. Yeah, there really wasn't much I planned to keep. Besides keeping a few jeans and shorts, I emptied most of my wardrobe in the donation box. The black loose band t-shirts made my nose shrivel as I recollected how I used to spend days in them. Yeah, I was a complete minimalist of what I am now. Just then I came across _the sweatshirt. _The one that mattered most to me. I felt its fabric as I let it's smell engulf me. The hoodie still had a calming effect on me and that is what scared me the most. I tried. I really tried, but I still couldn't part with it. Carefully putting it back in place, I walked out to see what all had been done. My room seemed bare now. All it had was it's standard furniture and the rest of its contents in the centre of the room. However, there was one thing that still hadn't been moved by me. And those were the pictures that covered almost every inch of my wall and mirror. Some other scrapbooks, pictures and yearbooks were too hard to part with as well. And finally, those two boxes. I picked them up to open them, however, I couldn't bring myself to do it. It was just too hard. It almost felt like spiders in my hand and I was quick enough to place them back in their hiding spot.

Wiping my face, I quickly boxed the things I had planned to give away and put it out in the garage.

It was late evening by then and I was really hungry.

"Pizza?" I thought to myself, before realising that the pizza guy might recognise me. I couldn't even cook anything for myself as there was nothing at home.

I needed to distract myself. So I picked up my old laptop and started searching for home decor.

Before I knew it, I had picked out the colours and themes. I had decided to completely change the layout of the room and had even ordered some cool stuff online for a speed delivery. It was a fresh start and I needed it. I had changed, and I was in no way even interested in going going back to be the old Brooke.

Tomorrow was the day I was going to say bye-bye to the old Brooke Davis and welcome the new one. It was time and somehow, I was looking forward to it.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day when everybody was supposed to be in school, I went out and got myself the paint, curtains and other small things I needed. Covering my walls in bright pink and white felt so much more happy and colourful. My curtains and mattresses were switched to match the room as well. I had unpacked my clothes which were mostly dresses and skirts now and I felt happy to have done it. The pre-ordered things had arrived and I was pretty happy with the outcome. My room looked lively and inviting. The New Brooke Davis had begun constructing herself.

The next morning came sooner than I wanted. I really didn't want to go to school, especially Tree Hill High! It was a small and boring town, so everybody tried to interfere in each others' lives. And with me, I just wanted to stay out of the drama. But something told me that that wasn't going to happen.

Picking out a white dress, I put it on after my heavenly shower and finished the ensemble with red accessories. My hair was pinned to the side and it would definitely be hard at first for people to realise that I was the same Brooke Davis who studied with them a year ago.

Hopping into my old car, I rode up and parked in my usual spot.

"Come on, just act natural and avoid people." I said to myself before walking towards the school entrance.

I fell victim to many head-turns and stares while going to collect my schedule from the office. What was with those people!

"Hi, I'm Brooke Davis, I've come to collect my schedule." I smiled at the lady sitting on the front desk.

"We were expecting you yesterday. Why didn't you come to school?" She asked me sternly.

"Flight issues." I simply smiled before taking the schedule from hand. I quickly went to the locker number written on top of the schedule and dumped all my things in except my English ones.

At least I knew my way around these halls and could reach all my classes.

As soon as I entered the class, everything went cold. My throat ran dry and I just wanted to run away. Far, far away. However, my legs were paralysed.

"Hey, move it!" A guy pushed me from the back as he tried to enter the classroom.

"What?" I asked him completely confused. My mind was racing at 150 miles per hour and I was honestly panicking.

He just rolled his eyes as his strong body pushed me and entered the classroom. I was still standing there unable to move.

"Brooke! Is that you?" He spoke as his eyes rested on my. The basketball he was fiddling with fell to the floor.

"Hey Hot Shot!" I greeted. As I plastered a chirpy smile on my face.

"How?" He almost yelled, but it was evident that he was happy to see me. I went up to him only to he enveloped in a big hug by the tall guy.

"You've grown fat since I last saw you. Not working out anymore huh?" I teased him as he rolled his eyes and continued the banter.

"So, what are you doing so dolled up?" He asked as his eyes roamed up and down my small form.

"Why? Don't you like it?" I asked smugly.

"No...no." He said afraid. "You look very nice. Its just that I never imagined Brooke Davis in a dress or heels."

His eyes were directly on my red pumps and somehow I felt the sudden urge to hide myself.

I bit my lip, a habit of nervousness I never seemed to have gotten over.

"At least give me a hug girl! I am seeing you after ages!" He remarked as he pulled me into his arms.

Familiarity felt nice. But not for long. Out there staring right at me was the one and only, Lucas Eugene Scott.

He looked different. But it was a nice different. He had grown more muscular since the last time I saw him and his long blonde hair was cut short. I was drawn to him as I somehow felt the urge to just move my hand through his golden locks. However, I was able to calm myself.

He had yet to say a word. He was just staring at me. It almost felt like sizing me up and I honestly did not like it.

"Yes Lucas." I said coldly once I was out of Nathan's arms.

"Where were you all this time and why are you back?" He asked simply.

I knew this topic would come out eventually, but not this soon. I wasn't ready.

I just stared at him with pleading trying to tell him to please not bring it up right now.

But I could see fire in those misty blue eyes that used to make my heart flutter. Luckily for me, God came to my rescue when Lucas refused to.

"Come on kids. Settle down now. We are going to start with Haiku's today..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Brooke! Brooke! Brooke!" I heard somebody yell as I practically ran down the hallways.

Although my first day hadn't been that terrible, it was so tough hiding constantly from Nathan and Lucas. I actually had to skip lunch to ensure that I didnt have to answer their constant questions. I wasnt ready yet. Now that school was over, I really wanted to leave. Run far, far away. But no! God is bored and He needs entertainment. So why not trouble poor little Brooke. That can be funny!

Anyway, there he was. Nathan, chasing me.

"Brooke stop! You sit through the classes and just stare ahead. And as soon as they are done, you disappear. Where were you? How are you doing now? Come on bud, I'm here for you in every possible way. Always. And you know that." He begged.

"Yeah. I know Nate. Thanks. Hey look cheer tryouts! I'll do that!" I yelled and ran inside the gym which was on my left.

"God Brooke! Stop running away. You are only fooling yourself!" He yelled out to me as I sneaked it.

Cheerleading. Something I actually was interested in but never really tried out. Lucas always called those girls dumb and shallow. So I never really tried. Anyway, it wasn't like I would fit in with my tomboyish attitude. I had always been an introvert. I could actually thank Rachel for bringing me out.

Although we were always stuck in that place, we did sometimes beg them to let us go out shopping or for dinner. And though somebody had to be with us, we were allowed to go. Rach always wondered, why would I choose to deliberately waste my talent. And when she put it that way, it actually made sense. I was a good dancer, I knew that from my partying days and people did call me beautiful. I didn't have to push myself in a corner.

"Hey, who are you?" Theresa the head cheerleader asked me. "Wait, you're Brooke Davis right? The girl who disappeared but made a flashy entrance today?"

"Yeah." I blushed as she looked me up and down as if she was sizing me up.

"Well, you look the part." She said admiring my outfit. "Lets see if you've got the moves."

"I don't have anything prepared." I answered honestly.

"Okay. Just do what you know. We will go from there." She said. Fair enough.

Theresa started playing some fast music and I quickly kicked off my shoes and got into my stance. Swaying to the beat, I smiled as I got lost in its flow. Dancing was fun. It was a sweet release. Once I was done, I could clearly see Theresa trying not to look too impressed.

"Okay. That was fairly average. We'll let you know." She answered before calling the next girl.

I was glad I did that. Maybe this would be my chance to do something for me. Enjoy school life. Maybe even heal me a bit. Skipping off, there waiting outside my car was the one and only Lucas Scott.

He was leaning against it and staring at me with wrath.

"Why are you back? After all this time? Just when I finally move on with my life, you decide to waltz back in!" He spat.

Control Brooke! Just breathe! You knew this would happen.

"How can you show your face around after all that you did?" He continued chiding me.

A single tear slipped down my cheek as I literally pushed him off and jumped into my car.

Putting the keys in ignition, I revved the car ahead without any thoughts of hurting him. I just didn't care anymore. First days suck!

I went home and burst out crying. Grabbing anything in sight, I just began throwing it around. I couldn't take it in. How was I fine? How was I ready? It was just too hard. Seeing Lucas was hard enough. But hearing him was just venom to my wounds. How could somebody who claimed to love you be so mean to you.

Love is Hate. And I was witnessing a live example of it.

It was so tough to come back. I made a mistake. A big one. I get it. And I continued making those. I know I messed up, but I did my time. I was tired of people treating me like shit.

Just then my phone rang and I saw that it was Nathan. But I didn't care. He claimed to be here for me, well not when his brother went mouthing me off! And frankly speaking, I didn't need him anyway. Brooke Davis was better all on her own. The lesser the people, the lesser chances of heartbreaks or people walking out of your life. And I really couldn't handle any of that.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ma'am I'm here to get a Brooke Davis. The Principal wants to see her." A freshman said after entering our class.

I just looked up and kinked my brow. What now? I'm pretty sure I didn't mess up. Not yet anyway.

"Miss Davis. Principal's Office." Ms. White announced.

Grabbing the pass, I went up the office. Knocking the door, I walked in after being invited.

"Hey Principal Turner. You wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Yes Miss Davis. Have a seat." He greeted as he continued typing away on the computer.

Once I was settled, he quickly got to the point.

"So, we have a problem. You dropped out in the middle of the year and started back again from the middle. The only way you are with your class is because your dad made a generous donation to the school. However, you don't have enough credits to pass. So-"

"Oh no! I'm not repeating the year! I didn't go through all of that just to be left behind!" I cut in.

"Oh no no! What I was suggesting is that you get a tutor. You study with her thrice a week and take the tests. That way you can get your scores up." He said whole folding his hands at the proposal.

"Oh. Umm. Alright I guess." I answered.

"Great. So Haley James will be your tutor. She is the best tutor. I have already spoken to her. You start tomorrow." He informed.

Haley James. Somehow that name sounded familiar.

The cheer list was out. I scurried up to check it out. Yes! I made it. Varsity team! I was their first pick.

Just then somebody walked up behind me.

"So you're a cheerleader now!" He snickered.

I just gave him a cold stare.

"Yeah so what?" I answered shrewdly.

"Oh nothing. You do know I'm a part of the team right? So won't it be fun watching you cheer for me as I score?" He answered sultrily.

I couldn't help but let out a snort.

"Oh please. Don't be so delirious. You don't hold any importance in my eyes."

"Didn't look like that yesterday when you ran off with tears in your eyes." His blue eyes turned to steel as he said that.

"You're despicable." I said before walking away.

It was lunch. The most horrid time of the day. I usually went off during lunch break just to avoid the people, but I could not do that everyday. So it was time to gun up and head to the quad.

"Hey Brooke." Nathan said immediately by my side. That boy seriously tried too hard.

"What is it Nate?" I asked tired.

"B, all I did was greet you. And friends greet each other." He answered. I could tell that he was getting tired of my attitude. But, he wasn't one to budge.

"Hmm. Hey." I said nonchalantly, not even looking at him.

"Brooke Penelope Davis. This has got to stop. You cannot live the rest of your life like this. You need to learn to live again! Come back!" He said while shaking me, as if trying to bring my soul back to my body.

But how was he to know that I was dead inside. There was nothing. Just emptiness. And that wasn't going to change. Nobody rose from death and I was no exception. However, he could not know that. I had to put up a facade just so that they would leave me alone.

"I'm sorry." I said while looking at him. That seemed to instantly get a smile on his face. It was sweet.

"Come, sit with us. There is somebody I want you to meet." We were sitting back at our old table. Memories flooded my mind of the three of us hysterically laughing at the very same table.

"Memory Lane?" He asked reading my mind.

"Hmm." I replied before taking my usual seat which was between Nate and Lucas.

"Hey, you're in my seat." Someone said from the back. I just turned around to see a dirty blonde looking towards me.

"Hales!" Nate smiled.

"Hi Nathan." She blushed.

"Well, lets get you a better seat. How about right here?" He said while he gently put her on his lap.

"Perfect." She smiled before pecking him lightly on the lips.

"Oh Brooke. Meet my girlfriend, Haley." He smiled broadly.

"Hi Haley. I'm Brooke." I answered.

"Yeah. I heard about you. Also did you talk to Turner? He asked me to tutor you." She confirmed.

"Yes. This morning. We start tomorrow right?" I asked.

"Yup. Your place after school?" She asked.

"Sounds like a plan. We can take my car if thats okay. And Nate here can pick you up before school." I teased.

"Yeah." He blushed.

Wow. Nathan Scott in love. I did miss things when I was away.


	6. Chapter 6

"No Brooke, it's pie square!" Haley exclaimed as we continued with Math.

"Uggh! Tutor girl, I don't get it!" I was frustrated. Correction. I was beyond frustrated. First go through countless hours of school, then deal with Theresa and her attitude in cheer practice, only to find Haley waiting for you with school work and lets not forget the homework that school gave us anyway.

"Tutor girl? That's a funny nickname." She remarked, finally looking up from her book.

"Yeah. Well, it sticks." I joked.

"Okay. Lets take a break." Haley budged.

"Finally!" I yelled raising my arms and looking up towards God for emphasis.

"Wow, I didn't know I was that bad a tutor." She joked. "Anyway, so what exactly happened? What's with the fleeing and sudden appearance? You know Nathan used to talk a lot about you when you were gone. He was so frazzled as to where you went, he even called your brother up. But, he didn't say anything. I did remember seeing you around town, but we never spoke."

"Well, that is none of your damn business! Your job is to tutor me. That's it!" I yelled furiously. Haley was surprised seeing my wrath as she cowered with the fire blazing through my eyes.

"Brooke... I really didn't mean to upset you. I was just curious. I really want to be your friend. Nathan always spoke very highly of you and said that you were the most loving person he knew. So, I was hoping we could be friends too." She explained.

"Well, you thought wrong. I'm not here to make any friends. I'm better off without them." I spat bitterly. I was convinced. I didn't need anybody. Having people only meant getting your heart stomped on. And having no one really to pick up the pieces. In one moment I lost everybody.

My parents were actually never around and they hated me. I was just learning to live with that when Lucas ripped me up shred by shred. Nathan wasn't much help and Clay just abandoned me.

"Everyone needs friends Brooke. You can't go through life without friendship, without love." She spoke with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Well Love is nothing but a bunch of crap. It's stupid and it gets you nowhere." I chided.

"Hey Brooke! Hales! The door was open so I came in." Nathan spoke up as he walked into the kitchen where we were currently studying.

"Oh great. Session over. Bye. Have fun on your date or whatever." And with that I ran up the stairs and slammed the door.

"What the hell was that?" Nathan asked his girlfriend aloud.

"I really don't know. One minute we were getting along and then I asked her why she was gone. And then one thing led to another and she was fuming. Nathan, did I hurt her? Because I really didn't mean to. I told her I wanted to be her friend, but she just snickered about how friendship is stupid and useless. I don't know what happened." Haley explained the situation.

"Hmm... Hales you don't mind if I go upstairs to check on her right?" He shyly asked her.

"No. Of course not! Go help her. I'll wait here for you." She replied.

I heard a sharp knocking on my door.

"Go away Nathan. I'm fine." I yelled.

"No, you're not. Now open the door. I have broken it down before and I'm not afraid to do it again. So no point of you being stubborn Penelope." He yelled.

I just huffed and unlocked the door. With that I quickly ran to myself and buried my head under the covers.

"Aww Brookie Cookie! What's wrong?" He said getting into bed with me.

"Nothing." I yelled from below. With that he shuffled around with my duvet and got head from below. I just grumbled and pouted at sudden presence of light and air.

"Aww, there's my ray of sunshine." He mocked sarcastically.

"Don't. I'm not in the mood for your comments Nate." I answered while laying my head in his lap and pulling back the duvet over my head.

"So I see the B. Davis transformation wasn't only restricted to her wardrobe. Her room got pink too. Honestly, I preferred the older room." He commented.

"Of course you did. You and Luke picked out the wallpaper!" I yelled.

"Yup. And it was a good wallpaper. Better than these flowers and feathery things." He replied while playing with a dream catcher hanging on the side of my bed.

I didn't even bother replying. I was too comfortable in his lap. Just then it hit me.

"Don't you have a date to go on? Haley must be waiting." I spoke quickly, jerking myself out of his lap. I couldn't get close to him again. It was hard the first time and I didn't have the energy for a do-over.

"Yeah. But she doesn't mind waiting. B, you are just as important to me as Haley is." She spoke with sincerity, but all it sounded like was a formality to me.

"She is your girlfriend. I'm not. Don't keep her waiting. I'm fine. I promise. This whole outburst was nothing but sudden memory flashbacks. You know. I'm still not used to being back in this house. So. But I'm fine Nate. Go. Be with your girlfriend." I gave him a smile.

"Brooke. Are you sure?" He asked me skeptically and I couldn't blame him. I had fooled him once before with my famous fake smiles, when in fact I was drowning and he realised it much much later. And sadly, I was still very much under water.


	7. Chapter 7

_I was in a room. It was white. Completely white, as if all colour was lost from the world. The ceiling was lit with lights as bright as the sun. I was looking straight at them as they stung my eyes, barely giving me the power to keep them open; let alone look around. But somehow I managed. My surroundings were nothing but strange machines, beeping and buzzing every second. Thats when I realised I was on a bed, tied down. My hands and feet hung in stirrups as a large belt kept me in position. Three people in white appeared out of nowhere just then. _

_"Dont worry Brooke. This will all be over soon." One said in a macabre voice. _

_Then there was blood. Lots of it. _

I woke up with a jolt, my eyes stinging with the rapid gush of tears. It took me a while to realise that I was in my room and not in that horrific place. I sat on my bed helplessly, desperately touching myself to see if there remained any traces of blood. But there were none. My moans got louder as everything came back to me. All the memories of everything I lost. I couldn't stand up, I couldn't stay on the bed and I definitely couldn't go anywhere.

Panic and fear were groping me. Sweat mixed with tears was freely falling as I shook and cradled myself to get over the panic attack. But there was no mercy.

Lucas! I needed Lucas. But he was gone. I lost him a long time ago. I lost him the same moment I lost everything else.

Nathan? No, he lived in the same house as Lucas and as much as he tried to help, it wasn't what I needed.

What could I do? I was alone. Flashbacks of the nightmare were dancing in my head and it was getting too much to take.

I ran out. I didn't care. I just needed to run. Away from the pain. Away from the bad memories. Away from life. I was barefoot and in my pyjamas. But it didn't matter. It was five am. That didn't matter either. I needed safety and comfort and there was no one to provide me with that!

Running around town was wearing me out. And that was good. However, it did not stop the flashbacks. They were getting dimmer though. It was nearing 5:30 am now. I was running past the river court at that moment.

"Brooke! Is that you? What are you doing?" I heard Lucas call out to me. I froze for a second. He was holding a basketball in his hand.

"Brooke!" He called again. But I was still frozen. My vision clouded as unshed tears gathered in my eyes.

"Its cold! Why are you dressed like that and running without shoes?" He began walking towards me. That was my trigger point.

I ran. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me.

"Brooke! Brooke!" I heard him call out. But I didn't look back. There was no time. He couldn't know.

Running straight to my house,

I bolted the door and sat in the alley. Praying for a miracle. Praying for life. But nothing came my way.

Is it wrong that I was hoping for Lucas to follow me home? Praying that he would bang the door and refuse to leave until I opened it? But this is life. There are no Guardian Angels in reality. It wasn't like I was going to open the door anyway. Good for me. Saved me the headache from the banging.

My head was safe, but my heart got severed just a little bit more. _It just made it even more real that Lucas was really gone._

* * *

I once read this Indian story. It was called 'The Postmaster' and it was written by the most famous Indian Author, 'Rabindranath Tagore.' The book ended on a sad note. But it summarised all that I was feeling in that fleeting moment.

_Alas for our foolish human nature! Its fond mistakes are persistent. The dictates of reason take a long time to assert their own sway. The surest proofs meanwhile are disbelieved. False hope is clung to with all one's might and main, till a day comes when it has sucked the heart dry and it forcibly breaks through its bonds and departs. After that comes the misery of awakening, and then once again the longing to get back into the maze of the same mistakes._


	8. Chapter 8

I wasn't sure whether or not I should have gone to school. I wasn't in the right frame of mind to sit through classes and understand anything. But, I didn't even have the option to skip, with cheering and tutoring.

When I got there, I saw Lucas waiting in the spot I usually parked my car. You know, a year ago Lucas and I would get to school half an hour earlier and meet up. We would sit in my car and talk, make out sometimes and just cuddle. Some winter days it would be dark and we Lucas would get his hoodie for me just because he knew I never carried mine. I would pretend to be all bold and warm, but would be shivering in the cold. He always just laughed at me as he would quickly pull up his grey hoodie and make me wear it. He was the sweetest guy. But now, I really didn't want to see his face. It was just too hard.

I parked my car and just before I was going to get out, Luke barged in and sat on the passenger seat. He arched his body ahead, almost leaning on me. I swear my breath caught up in my throat in that moment. But he just went ahead and pressed the button that locked all the doors.

"So. What's wrong Brooke?" He went straight to the point.

"Nothing. Why?" I asked him trying to act all clueless.

"Don't even try Pretty Girl. I know you better than anybody. What happened?" He asked sternly.

"You said Pretty Girl." I mumbled.

"What?" He asked.

"You just called me Pretty Girl." I said, a little more strongly.

"Oh! Ummm... force of habit." He finished.

"I'm going to go now. Bye Luke." And saying that, I grabbed my bag and binder, and bolted out of the car.

The next time I saw him, he was late for class.

My phone started blowing up with messages. And yes, they were from Lucas.

'This isn't over.'

'I know something is wrong.'

'You hate running. Especially in the morning.'

'And running in pyjama shorts, barefoot I might add!'

'Brooke, meet me during lunch time.'

I was exasperated. My phone kept vibrating in my pocket, making it really hard to concentrate.

Before, I wouldn't have given a second thought to the teacher and would be happily talking to Lucas. But now... well.

After a couple of lectures, it was lunch time. I got out of my class, only to be grabbed by a someone and pulled into a storage closet.

"Lucas!" I yelled, knowing very well it was him.

"Hey. We need to talk." He said.

"You used to pull me the same way before. After classes. But that used to be for entirely different reasons."

"Yeah." He blushed. "Brooke. Where were you? Where did you go for that year?"

"Like I said before. It is none of your business Luke." I yelled, without even bothering about the fact that we were in a storage closet where a passerby might hear us.

"After all that went through, I damn well think it is Brooke!" He raised his voice as well.

"You lost that right the minute you jumped into bed with Peyton! Where is she anyway? I haven't seen her around school." I stabbed an old wound.

"And what about you Brooke. What you did, without even considering my feelings. Without even asking me!" He said icily.

"Thanks Luke. Thanks alot." I commented before walking out and slamming the door behind me.

I was sitting with Nathan and Haley. Lunch was almost over. Hales was explaining something from the homework she set for me which I had messed up. Nate was playing basketball on his phone.

"I'm sorry Brooke. I acted like a jerk." Luke said sitting on the table with us.

Nate and Haley immediately looked up, staring at us skeptically.

"No Lucas. You're right. I messed up. I ruined everything. And there's nothing I can do to change that." A tear slipped from my eye as I said that. "I wish I could. But I'm sorry."

I felt broken and lost. I didn't only mess myself up, but also the people around me. It was all my fault.

"Brooke, that wasn't your fault. Victoria forced you. She literally tricked you into it." He tried.

"No Nathan. I should have been more careful in the first place. None of this would have had to happen had I been more careful." I voiced my thoughts.

"Brooke. I forgive you for it." Lucas spoke up.

"I don't deserve it. Continue hating me Lucas, for thats what I deserve. You should hate me, I took everything from you. Besides, you forgiving me makes no difference as I can never forgive myself."


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi! I am so sorry! I went out of town for the weekend and no time or good internet to update! But here you are without further ado!_

* * *

I got home and tried to push in my keys to unlock the door. It was then that I realised that the door was unlocked. I got cautious immediately as I opened the door as softly as I could, walking stealthily around the house to catch the culprit. As soon as I reached the kitchen, I saw a boy standing there in a black hoodie. His head was facing the other direction.

"What? Clay!" I yelled, scaring the lights out of him.

He jumped in fright as cookie crumbs fell out of his mouth.

"Oh B! Don't ever do that!" He yelled at me.

"Next time, call and come. Don't you remember, I live alone!" I blamed him. "What brings you here anyway?"

"Oh nothing. Laundry. My clothes stink. Also, I figured I could steal some food from the fridge." He replied nonchalantly.

"Go help yourself. I'm going for a swim." I replied before heading up to my room.

Getting into a bikini, I quickly applied sunscreen before getting into the pool. I could see Clay making a sandwich from the french windows.

I took a couple of laps. However, my mind was clouded with thoughts of Lucas.

'I forgive you Brooke.' Those words kept echoing in my mind.

I blocked my nose and dived underneath as a memory from the deepest caverns of my mind started playing in my head.

The first day I met Lucas Scott.

_"Ouch!" I heard a boy scream. I was playing in the sandbox, making a castle for my barbie dolls. _

_"Nathan!" He grumbled. He was a cute boy. He had blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Just like Ken! Maybe he would be my Ken. _

_Abandoning my toys, I ran to him. _

_"Are you alright?" I asked. _

_"Yeah. Its just how my brother and I play." He replied. I have him my hand to help him get up which he gladly accepted. _

_"I'm Lucas, by the way. And that's my brother Nathan." He said pointing to a brunette with identical eyes. _

_"I'm Brooke. Want to play together?" I asked him shyly. I was afraid he would say no because I was a girl and run away. _

_"Yeah, Sure. You can play with Nate and me." He answered with a beaming smile. _

_"Awesome!" I yelled before running behind him, my long brown locks swaying with the wind. _

"Brooke! Brooke! BROOKE!" I heard somebody yell faintly.

"Huh?" I replied. It was then that my eyes opened to find blue all around me. Then I was suddenly pushed up as I began to cough non-stop.

After catching my breath, I saw that Clay was in the water with me. Water? Oh yeah! I had gone swimming.

"Are you crazy Brooke! What the hell was going on here! You were drowning!" He yelled.

I was honestly too stunned to react. He quickly dragged me out of the pool and wrapped up in a towel.

"What happened B? One minute you were swimming and the next time I looked up, you were gone. Sinking. I cannot deal with this again Brooke. I saw you almost die once and that was one time too many. I thought you got better. Didn't they help you out?" He asked sternly.

"You didn't call this week. You call every week. But you didn't call this week." I suddenly spoke up.

"Yeah. You got out. So I figured I didn't need to call anymore." He answered after thinking for a few moments.

"Yeah." I replied before standing up and walking out.

"Bye Clay. Have fun at Duke." I whispered loud enough for him to hear at the entrance of the house. Then I ran up and locked myself in my room.

I head a knock on the door a couple hours later. I was doing my homework at that time.

"Brooke. Come on out. It's time for dinner. I ordered pizza." Clay spoke from the other end of the door.

"What are you still doing here? I thought you would be gone by now." I replied, opening the door a smidge, just to see if he was actually there or if I was hallucinating.

"I'm not leaving you like this Sissy. Now come on. You've grown thin. Didn't they feed you there?" He asked sweetly.

We went downstairs and ate our food in silence.

"So hows college bubba?" I asked to break the awkward silence.

"Its great. Fun. They kill us for the work. But you enjoy it. I have this amazing girlfriend named Quinn. She is beautiful." His eyes changed colour at the mention of Quinn's name.

"Oh yeah. Her younger sister actually goes to school with you. Haley James."

"Yeah. I know her. Haley is dating Nathan. And she is also my tutor." I replied.

"Nathan. I haven't heard that name in a while. Are you facing any trouble in school B? Especially from those Scott brothers." He asked me protectively as if he was ready to punch them both if I even gave the slightest nod.

"No. It's completely fine. Nothing I can't handle." I said.

"Brooke. I really have to go now." He said after finishing his slice. "I have an early lecture tomorrow and I was actually supposed to be in college by evening. I'm sorry, but I really have to go."

I just waved my hand to shrug him off as I saw him get into his car and drive away.


	10. Chapter 10

'Party at Theresa's!' Bevin, a cheerleader texted me. Party. I needed an outlet. Something was tingling in me anyway.

"Lets do this." I said to myself.

I picked out a sleeveless purple top which was dressy enough for the party and grabbed a pair of jean shorts to go with it. Slipping on an assortment of black and grey bracelets, I grabbed a pair of wedges that matched to finish the look. My hair was left to hang loose and i just put some eye liner to accentuate my eyes. That was it. I grabbed the essentials in my bag and drove off.

The party was in full swing when I got there. Drunk boys kissing drunk girls. People playing beer pong and other crazy games. Wasted people in the pool and what not.

Perfect! I wanted to hang loose and this was my opportunity. I headed straight to the dance floor, showing off my moves as I swayed in rhythm to the music. The boys stood there rapped as they soon tried to dance with me. I didn't even hesitate as I accepted their offers to dance one by one. Although the living room turned dance floor was smashed and full, it didn't stop me and people soon cleared up some space for me and whoever my partner was.

"Hey, here you go!" A random guy yelled over the music. He was holding a solo cup. I was hesitant. I wasn't supposed to drink. One sip and I would lose everything that I had worked so hard for. One slip and I would be done. It would be the same vicious circle all over again. Was I up for it?

But then I had nothing to live for. Whoever mattered was either dead or considered me to be dead. I had lost everything. And besides, one sip wouldn't really affect me that much. The guy brought it for me so sweetly. The least courtesy I would have would be to accept it and take a tiny sip.

So that was how it started all over again. I gladly drank the cup offered to me, finishing it in one big gulp. Then I danced some more. After getting bored, I walked back to the kitchen which had been turned into a bar.

I was quick to mix up a few drinks.

"Whoa, you have a good combination out there." A random guy whom I think I danced with a while ago stated.

"Thanks. You ought to try it. I call it a Brooke Davis." I smirked, quickly gulping the shot down.

"I've seen you around school. You're the new hot girl everyone has been talking about right?" He asked me straightforwardly.

I just gave him a smile and threw down another shot.

"I'm Felix by the way." He mentioned.

"Good to meet you Felix." I said in a good voice. I could hold my alcohol down. I was good at that.

"Come dance with me." I said to him as I grabbed his arm and took him back with me to the dance floor.

I then was offered some more drinks which I gladly accepted and then I soon lost count of how much I had had.

"Oh Felix!" I slurred as he handed me another solo cup. I was sitting on the table at that time. My head dizzy as I swayed to the loud music blasting around the house.

"Come on baby. One more. Show me that you can drink it. It's a Challenge." He said.

"Wasn't the last one the Challenge?" I asked slowly.

"No babe. It's this one." He explained.

"Okay." I giggled before playing the cup between my lips as I slowly sipped it down.

And then it started. He came closer and started kissing my neck. Moving further below until he was almost at the edge of my shirt.

"No." I moaned as I tried to push him away but found no strength in me.

"No Felix. I can't. No." I moaned again. But he was big and strong.

I began to softly cry as I didn't know what was happening and I was too wasted to help myself.

"Get off of her!" I heard somebody growl at the back.

"Huh?" Felix answered in a drunken stupor as he turned around to see who it was. I tried too, but the image was too hazy for me to comprehend.

"Move away!" He yelled as he slammed Felix away.

He then grabbed me and gently put me in his arms. The warmth and familiarity quickly struck my heart. I knew that feeling, I knew that smell. It was my Lucas. My Lucas came to save me. But was he mine anymore? Anyway, I like this feeling of being enveloped in his chest again. Its happy and safe.

I quickly snuggled into him as he carried me out of the house. I am pretty sure I was asleep and softly snoring on our way, wherever we were going.

Once we were there, he again placed me in his arms.

We entered a room. It was his bedroom. I recognised it as it was still the same.

"You are always saving me. Thank you." I whispered before placing a kiss on his lips.

He then lowered me on his bed and lost myself to the night.

* * *

Hey Guys! Your reviews mean the world to me! They're making me super happy! Dianehermans, Moonie, Illse and all the other reviewers , you're gems!

Also, the guest reviewer, yes, the wattpad account is mine and I'm putting the stories up on both platforms, not plagirizing.


	11. Chapter 11

_Lucas_

"Aaaaaaaah!" I heard a blood-curdling scream come in from my room. I shot up immediately from the couch and ran to my room where Brooke was sleeping. She had been drunk high and had no idea what she was doing.

The minute I entered, I saw her clutching the mattress, fisting it up as she shook to and fro while a nightmare haunted her thoughts. I could see the silver streaks near her eyes even in the darkness as they burned with fear.

Wasting no time, I ran up to the bed and grabbed her in my arms, trying to wake her up.

"Brooke! Baby, wake up. It's okay. You're safe." I yelled as I shook the girl who was helplessly sobbing in my arms.

She then opened her eyes. They were red. I got scared for a brief second as she looked towards me helplessly. She was tired. The mental visuals and the crazy night had completely worn her out.

"Shh. It's okay. I got you." I said while coddling and rocking her to and fro. She went ahead to say something, but I just stopped her and confirmed that everything was alright.

She was asleep soon enough. I got up to go out again, give her her space and let her sleep peacefully.

It had not even been an hour when my ears caught her whimpering faintly. She was awake this time when I went in. Her head was between her legs as she rocked herself to and fro. Her hair was strewn around her face, covering it up as it stuck to her cheeks with the aid of sweat and tears. The sight of the broken girl was like a stab wound. I was a big part of why all of this happened. I caused her to break like that. She feels alone because I made her feel that way. What she did was outrageous, but I knew that it wasn't her decision. She was tricked. And how did I react, by jumping into bed with another girl.

I shook my head at the painful memory. I didn't help then, maybe I could make things better now.

"Hey Pretty Girl. Don't worry. You have me." I said as I pushed the still small girl in my lap. It surprised me how small she was. I was a big guy, being an athlete. And my Brookie never really grew that way. I never had any trouble lifting her up or giving her a piggy- back ride on my shoulders. She easily fit on my lap too. I missed that.

Brooke Davis had a knack for arguing and we always fought, constantly. I genuinely thought she would refuse to accept the comfort and punch me in my gut. But, her response surprised me.

Her arms flung around my bare chest as she stuck herself to me and cried away. I just let her as I moved my fingers through her silky locks to calm her down.

"Lucas! What did I do? I lost it. W- We lost it. I messed up so bad. I killed it Luke. I didn't even know if it was a boy or a girl. It was my baby. The baby that I made with you and I killed it. Its gone! It was so tiny. I saw it and I felt it. And now I can't feel it anymore. I don't feel anything anymore." She said.

I tried but I couldn't help but let a few tears escape my eyes.

"Baby don't blame yourself. The minute Victoria came to know, she flew down and made you get an abortion. You thought it was a check up until it was about to go down and by then it was too late. Please don't blame yourself Brooke." I explained. She didn't know any better. It was all new and overwhelming. We stayed like that for a while. Venting it all out.

"Please don't go." She whispered between hiccups some time later. I quickly nodded my head as I got under the sheets.

"Don't worry. I'm here for you as long as you need me." I replied before pulling her into me and holding her tight. She quickly snuggled into my chest happily accepting the love and warmth. There was a brief smile and a nod to gratitude and acceptance before the truth flooded back in the mind, stopping us. I just pulled her even closer if that was possible and planted a kiss on her head as we both tried to forget. Forget the past. Forget the pain. Forget the hate and suffering. And forget ourselves and the misery we caused to each other. However, would we ever forget? Was it possible to?

If not forgetting it, we were sure as hell going to Ignore it. For at least the night anyway.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up cuddled up in Lucas' arms. What! I shot up completely alarmed.

"Ow!" I yelped as my head banged against some invisible objects. But I was too worked up to bother.

I quickly scanned around and saw Luke with a bare chest. Oh no! Not good. Lifting the covers, I sighed in relief at the sight of clothes. Although there was something different. I was wearing Luke's shirt. I wasn't worried though. There had been countless times when I had been drunk dead and hurled all over myself or too uncomfortable in a party dress, so Lucas would change me and put me in one of his t shirts. They would be so large I would literally float in them. But thats what I loved to wear, especially because they smelled like him.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Lukie! I'm tired." I whined. His mom was out of town. So that meant, it was time to have a little sleepover with my boyfriend. _

_His mom never had issues with us having sleepovers before. But ever since Luke and I started dating six months ago, things have been different. For all of us. I have been constantly afraid that Nathan would feel like a third wheel and walk away. I'm scared that this would ruin the most beautiful friendship that Luke and I share. _

_But where I am now is beautiful. And its good. _

_"Yeah baby girl?" He said as he came over to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I fondled with his hair. It felt tantalising as his hands went under my shirt and rubbing my flat stomach. _

_After a great night, just before we were about to go to bed, I went into his closet and grabbed one of his shirt. Wearing it, I inhaled the scent and whispered, "Perfect." _

_"Hey isn't that mine?" Luke asked the minute I walked out of his closet. _

_"Yeah why? I love your shirts! They are so big and comfy. And I like their scent. They smell like you. So wearing it is like getting a cosy hug from you." I explained with actions for emphasis. _

_"Its just that you look really cute in my shirt. I love you Pretty Girl." He grinned from ear to ear. _

_"And I love this shirt boyfriend!" I joked before jumping on the bed and cuddling with him. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Hey, you woke up." Luke sort of asked me in a sleepy stupor.

"Yeah. Thanks for taking care of me. I shouldn't have had those drinks. Sorry to bother you." I said cordially before getting out of the bed.

"Thats all you remember?" He asked me confused.

I just raised my eyebrows asking him what else was I supposed to know.

"Nothing. Why don't you take a shower while I make us breakfast?" He suggested.

No way, right? I shouldn't have been here in the first place. I shouldn't have touched those drinks in the first place. I shouldn't have been in Luke's shirts and really really liked the feeling of love and comfort in the first place.

"No thanks. I shouldn't even be here. I'm sorry to have bothered you. I shouldn't have had that much to drink. I'll be more careful." I spoke like a little school girl being reprimanded by her mom and making promises to behave.

"It's fine B. Somebody sent pictures of the party on a group and there was a video of Felix dancing with you. You looked wasted, and Felix is definitely not the guy to be around. So I came to get you." He shrugged like it was no big deal.

"You always have my back." I whispered. "Umm... where are my clothes from last night?"

"They are on that chair." He said pointing towards his study table. "You can take your shorts and keep my shirt if you want." I just blushed and nodded my head as I grabbed my shorts and quickly put them on.

"Brooke, your car is still at Theresa's. Let me drive you there." He offered genuinely.

"No, it's fine. I'll see you at school." And with that I grabbed all my things. I tied a knot at the bottom of the tee to make it look more like my size and not something four sizes larger.

I gave him a nod of appreciation and walked out of the side door. Once I was a couple blocks away, I went to the park and sat on the swing as I remembered all of last night. The crying and the nightmares and Lucas taking care of me as pangs of anxiety wrecked my body. I just shut my eyes to try and feel that security for even a trifle of a second.

But there was still one unresolved question. Was it right to lie to him and pretend that I didn't remember anything from the night? My best option was to just ignore it all, right?


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey Brooke! How are you feeling? I didn't mean to pry, but I sort of heard you last night. Adjacent rooms, remember?" He asked and I blushed at the memories he was indicating. "But seriously, are you okay?" He then enveloped me in a giant Nathan hug.

"Aw! My protector is here! My knight in a sterling armour!" I joked.

"Yeah, yeah!" He laughed as he lifted me up and hung me upside down.

"Natey! Let me go!" I yelled as I tried to get straight, but of course what use was my 5 foot form in front of an almost 7 foot guy?

"Nathan Royal Scott! Put me down now!" I yelled after my umpteenth futile attempt.

"Fine Brooke Penelope Davis!" He mocked with the middle names as he gently allowed my feet to grace the ground.

"But B, when do we get to talk?" He asked. His voice got more grave as he said that. His blue eyes became darker and the crease lines on his forehead joined to show is anxious look. It was a speciality of the Scotts. Their eyes changed colours. Their usual colour were a baby blue, but they would turn into a really dark blue when the were worried and a cold grey when they were mad. It was like directly glimpsing into their Soul. The change of colour was so sporadic that not many knew about it. In fact, other than their family, I was the only one who could tell. But they both did it without realising it.

"You really want to know where I went, don't you?" I voiced out what was playing in his head on loop.

"I'm worried about you Cookie Monster. Especially after how I found you. You almost died that day. That day I take you to the hospital and get Clay, and the next day you were gone. No trace anywhere. No help whatsoever. Luke got so mad one time when we were on our search trips for you, that he left the wheel and almost drove us off the road and into a river. We-"

"You went off searching for me?" I cut him off.

"Of course we did Brooke! I'm surprised you're even questioning that. We went crazy looking for you. Lucas was earlier going to file a missing person's report. But luckily, Clay answered before that and we knew you were safe. Didn't know where, but safe." He answered.

"But wasn't Lucas with Peyton?" I asked in a faint whisper. It took courage to ask that. It was my biggest fear. My biggest 'What If.' Lucas Scott cheated on me with Peyton Sawyer the minute he came to know that I lost our baby. That it was gone. My baby was d- de- Gone. My heart stopped the minute I lost my sanctuary. No matter how things went with my absentee family, with my terrible parents, Lucas was my refuge and I lost that the minute he cheated on me.

"Lucas regretted his decision the minute it was made. And he stopped it as soon as he could. Brooke, mistakes are made, and some of them seem irreparable, but you have to try again. He left Peyton the same night. He walked out on them. He was drunk high after getting the news of what he supposed you did and he didn't think. Besides, you got the news from a third source and your judgement was biased at that time." He explained. He paused for a moment as I processed everything.

"Peyton went off overseas with her dad. She left a week after you did and I assure you that Luke never saw her after that night." He continued.

"Okay, I get it. But how does that change things Nate? It is what it is and things have sunk too deep for any hope of ground. I lost all stability, the minute I found out that I was pregnant. Rather, the day I began dating my best friend." I confessed.

"It was just too much to take at that time bud. You were both kids. You had no idea how to react to something so magnanimous that was also real." He explained.

"Hmm." I replied.

"Do you remember what I told you on the day Clay left for college? You were crying on the porch that you lost the only family you had." He reminded me.

"Yeah. You said, ,don't worry about Clay ever going away. I'm here as your big brother to protect you.'" I replied as I recollected the incident from my mind palace.

"Exactly. And I have kept my promise B. I have tried my hardest to protect you from everything because I love you snd you are like my little sister." He said with a hint of emotion cracking his voice.

"You really have always been there for me. Thank you big brother." He smiled and hugged him.

"No problem baby sis. Anything for you." He replied, returning the warm embrace.


	14. Chapter 14

I was sitting at home watching Netflix when my phone buzzed. It was Haley inviting me to the River Court. It was strange since we didn't have a session planned. But I agreed anyway.

"Hi Brooke. I'm glad you came." She stuttered a bit although she was trying very hard to ignore that.

"Yeah. So what did you want to do?" I asked her sweetly. Haley was a really good girl. I was proud of Nathan for choosing her. To be honest, Nathan never treated any girl right except me and no matter how much I told him, it never mattered. But Haley had completely changed him. He was softer and more gentle and I could almost classify him as a human now.

"Actually, I just wanted to check in on you." She said while sitting on the bleachers and patting the spot besides her for me to sit on. "Nathan is so happy that you're back that he keeps talking about you. He pretty much won't shut up!"

"Oh Haley! I promise. There is nothing going on between me and Nate. He is like my older brother. Thats all!" I found the urge to protect myself.

"Oh no no! I know that. I'm really not accusing you of anything." She corrected my judgement. "It's just that he is so worried about you. He won't tell me what went wrong in the past, but it couldn't have been good. And he is afraid that the ties are so strong that it may cut you too deep if you tried to reach out. Brooke, I see you as a very different girl at school who dresses nice, mingles with everybody, enjoys the attention as you cheer. But your eyes tell a very different story. And I really want to be your friend. I know I'm your tutor, but I would really love to get to know you, hang out with you. Besides, you've known Nathan all your life. Maybe you could provide me with blackmail worthy details!"

I just chuckled as I thought about all the times Nathan goofed up which were too many to count.

"So friends?" She asked as her hand moved forward.

"Yes!" I smiled as I hugged her instead. I could hear her squeal at the sudden embrace, but I didn't have to look to see the faint smile curve her lips.

"Ooh! I know what we can do! Makeovers! They are sooo much fun! When I was in New York, on the days we begged to go out, my friend Rachel and I would go and get makeovers. It was so fun!"

"Huh!" Haley exhaled at the sudden excitement. "Umm... but I think I look fine."

"Tutor girl, you really are beautiful and yes Nathan loves you for who you are, but that poncho has to go!" I commented.

"I like it." She argued.

"Okay, lets do this. Tomorrow I take you shopping after school and then you decide. You can wear the new clothes if you want or simply stick to the wardrobe you currently have." I suggested simply.

"Fair enough. But I really don't have alot saved." She said shyly.

"Oh! No, you're not going to shell a penny. Consider it as a thank you payment for tutoring me so well and also a great start to what I hope is a beautiful friendship." I smiled.

To be very honest, I was a bit skeptical about this girl. I mean she is dating my Nate! I have to look out for him without him knowing that I still deeply care that much. But I was warming up to her now. She was really sweet and kind and funny.

"Hales, you really are a great girl. I'm glad Natey found you. He really struck gold." I complimented her.

I always wondered why people always kept the compliments restricted to their mind and spat out bitter words without thinking twice. It was ridiculous how you have ample time to think before letting good words out of your mouth, but in the heat of anger can be so shrewd. Although, I was still learning too. But hey, my thoughts were in the right direction. So, yay!

"Natey!" She said as her nose cringed. "You can call him that?"

"Oh yup. Only I can. Not even Luke is given that privilege." I answered.

"Wow! I need to speak to Mr. Natey and get that honour!" She cracked up after saying that.

"How did you two meet anyway?" I spoke between giggles.

"Oh, by the sandbox! Don't you know?" She smirked.

"Hey! How do you know about that!" I asked surprised.

"Oh please! I have heard that story countless times from both Nathan and Lucas. They really never shut up about the mysterious, beautiful girl who disappeared one day." She replied. After pausing for a few minutes she continued, "I actually met Nathan while tutoring him. Whitey wouldn't let him play until he got his grades up and Principal Turner suggested I try my luck with the jock who couldn't care less."

"Well, he cares now. A whole lot. You should be proud Haley. Its all because of you. You tamed the lion. You are a magic-maker. And you should feel proud about that. I used to hide behind the star boys too, but after I left, the only good thing that came out of it was that I realised that I could still live without them. That I too was strong and talented and could do my own thing, be my own person. So just trust me and let everybody be amazed by what you're good at. You don't need to make mistakes to learn it like I did."

I saw a tear roll down her cheek as she took in what I was saying.

"Okay. I'm going to show you something. And only Nathan knows about this! He tries to make me follow my dreams, but I'm too scared to actually lift my foot."

I saw a bit of confidence glint in her eyes. One good thing. Thats it. One good thing at a time, Brooke Davis. Just baby steps.


	15. Chapter 15

"Where are we going Hales?" I asked her as we were walking around a quiet part of the neighbourhood.

"My home." She replied with a smile. "Normally, I would never ever take you there considering my place is like a mad dog house. But if we duck and go, maybe they wont realise that we're home."

Mad house? I wondered how many people she lived with. That made me realise I didnt know anything about Haley. What were her parents like? Did she have any siblings? Or was she too a part of my crowd? I didn't think so by how she looked outwardly. But looks are deceiving. I am the first to know that.

We made it in front of a sweet house. It was small but looked very inviting. There were vines growing around and the garden had flowers. A picket fence surrounded the place and it was your standard family home.

"Just perfect." I mumbled under my breath.

"It's not as large as your house. But, it's home." She defended.

"No Haley. It's beautiful. What I have is a large house. What you have here is a loving home. My bets are that you're going to win." I winked.

She got out her keys and we walked inside.

"Lydia, the baby's here." Her dad spoke from the living room.

"Hey dad." She greeted.

"Hi munchkin. Who's the friend?" He smiled as he shook hands with me.

"Hey, isn't that Brooke Davis, the sudden talk of the town?" Somebody spoke from the back.

"Hey Taylor. Yes, its Brooke. B, meet my sister Taylor." She rolled her eyes as she said that.

I just kinked a brow as I witnessed the duo banter about me without me saying a single word.

"Girls, cut it out! James, why aren't you stopping these two? We have a guest over!" A woman whom I assumed to be the mom acknowledged.

"So much for sneaking from the crazy family!" Haley exhaled and pulled my hand.

"Mom, we will be down in the basement. Bye!" I couldn't help but giggle at her exasperated look.

"What?" She argued.

"Nothing." I answered while shooting my hands up in defence. "Haley, I don't want to die today." I answered as she took me down to the basement.

"Relax. I hope you like it though. I'm not that great." She meekly replied.

"Confidence. You can't achieve anything if you keep pulling yourself down like that." I repeated the lesson of the day.

When we reached the landing, Haley flicked the lights to reveal a beautiful practice room. There were pictures on the wall and strings of fairy lights. But, it was what lay in the corner. A beautiful brown piano.

"You play?" I asked flabbergasted.

"Yeah. Come, sit." She said as she took her place on the cushioned seat of the piano.

I just sat there quietly and shut my eyes to enjoy what was going to come next.

She started playing a melody. It was soft and soothing. Then she started singing. At first her voice was soft and I could hear the occasional crack as she was a little afraid about messing up. But as the song proceeded, she gained confidence. Her voice became stronger and all doubts were erased. She sang like a nightingale. The song flowed like a calm brook as her finger glided around the keys in perfect rhythm to make the perfect symphony of sounds. I could honestly say, it made my heart feel bliss as her powerful voice accompanied the harmony.

"Brooke. Brooke, I'm done playing. You can open your eyes now." She snapped to get me out of my reverie.

"Haley James! Oh man! That was so good! You should totally make a record, do concerts and tour! Did you write that song? You're totally like Hannah Montana with the secret voice and talent. Just without the wig. I hope, that isn't a wig!" I said while fumbling with her dirty blonde hair.

"Haha funny!" She joked.

"Haley! Dinner's ready." Her mom yelled from the top.

"Oh come! Or my sisters will ear everything up!" She yelled as we journeyed up the stairs.

"Sisters?" I asked when my ears picked up the plural.

"Yeah. I have two older sisters. Taylor and Quinn. Just imagine how much I would have been picked on!"

"So you have fun at dinner. See you tomorrow for our shopping spree!" I spoke cheerily.

"Oh no, join us. There is absolutely no escape my friend. My mom is not going to let you leave the house until you can't button those jeans anymore."

"No its fine. I don't really eat dinner." I shied away.

"Why?" She asked worried. Wrong move to tell her? Oops!

"No no, nothing like that. Its just that I don't know how to cook. So, I eat lunch at school. And coffee is good enough for the morning. I do order take out sometimes though, if I'm really hungry at night." I explained.

"Brooke-" she started but we were only greeted by another holler from Mrs. James.

"Come on. Eat with us tonight." She firmly commanded.

The table was lathed with the sweet smell of a home-cooked meal, you know the ones where the secret ingredient is a mother's love.

They started with Grace which made me just feel terrible for never praying before eating. I was about to grab some food as I felt my stomach lurch at the sight of a scrumptious meal, but they all joined their hands and thanked God for everything. Note to self, be thankful for food in a poor world.

"This is really very good Mrs. James." I complimented after eating a few bites.

"Oh thank you dear. You can come over to eat any time. Theirs always enough to feed a little army here." She joked.

"I've seen you st school." Quinn commented. "I heard some strange rumours about why you left and came back. Are any of them true? Some of them said that you had a baby, so you left because you would get fat. And some say you were sent to finishing school. Whatever that is. Why did you leave anyway?"

"Oh mom, Brooke is taking me shopping tomorrow. Isn't that sweet?" She quickly changed the subject, knowing how picky I was about that issue.

She looked at me with a worried look. I just smiled and mouthed, 'Thank You.'

She was going to be a very good friend. I knew it.


	16. Chapter 16

"No Haley! Not that." I scrunched up my nose as she walked out of the dressing room.

"Brooke, I am so tired. And you have already bought me more clothes than what can fit in my wardrobe. Do we have to get stuff from here too? I can never even pay you back for these many clothes!" She exhaled exhaustion.

"And you thought looking this pretty was easy! And yes, you go try on the rest of the things we have picked out. Then we can end the day." I smiled.

"Fine." She huffed but I could see her lips curl into a broad smile. She was enjoying it. And I was glad I could help her. Nathan would thank me later. Not that he cared if Haley was dressed in a crab suit. He was head over heels for that girl. But he was still a guy and there was no denying that a dressed up Haley would certainly make him happy.

"So how's this?" Haley asked breaking my train of thoughts.

"Its perfect Hales! You look really chic!" I smiled at the dress she had on.

"So thats it!" She smiled.

We took all the clothes we had picked and went over to pay for them.

"Dude, I'm so hungry!" I spoke in an exaggerated tone. "Lets go grab a bite."

"Yeah cool." She agreed after taking the bags from the salesperson.

We both had quite a few bags in each hand. I spent alot of cash today. But it didnt matter. All my parents were good for was filling my bank account, so might as well make good use of it. They didn't even check where I used it or if I did.

We were at the food court where I was getting smoothies and nachos for us. Haley was waiting at the table with our bags.

"Lucas!" I yelled as I spotted the blonde walking inside.

He was stunned when he was called out but returned to normal when I spotted him. He look really nice in a maroon tee and faded blue jeans. His hands were inside his pocket, giving him a sort of carefree look.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Luke hated the mall. It was as simple as that.

FLASHBACK

_"Lukie, let's go to the mall. It's the first day of high school tomorrow and I need a new outfit!" I yelled towards him as Nate and he were competing in a stupid basketball video game. Curse Dan Scott for his crazy basketball genes. _

_"Lucas Eugene Scott! Take me to the mall this instant!" I yelled and stood in front of the television. My long brunette locks were swaying with me, blocking every inch of the screen. _

_"Brooke! I lost the game!" He yelled in anger as he threw the controller on the coffee table. _

_"Great. Now drive me to the mall." I pouted and put my hands on my hips for emphasis._

_"B, you know I hate the mall. It's so lame and you take hours shopping. You try on stuff, pick a couple of outfits, only to wear my clothes in the end!" He complained. _

_"So, they're so soft. Anyway, first day of high school, new outfit! Come on get up Lukie!" I encouraged him. _

_"Okay. But one hour. That's it. And you don't ask me how every outfit you try looks." He made an agreement. _

_"Fine, one hour. But, you help me pick from the best three." I reviewed. _

END OF FLASHBACK

We ended up spending three hours that day. Lucas pouted, alot. But I treated him to ice-cream. And that cheered him up.

"It's mom's birthday in a week. Remember? So I was going to try my luck at getting her a present." He answered.

He was here and talking to me, but everything was just off. He was carefully considering every word he said and he wouldn't stand too close to me. I took one step closer, only for him to take two steps back. Maybe he didn't even want to talk to me. I decided to ignore it and play dumb anyway.

"I remember that I was the one who always picked Karen's gifts. And she always loved them! You wanted to get her socks instead." I laughed at him.

"Yeah." I have never been good at picking out stuff, for anybody.

"Yup! I did actually get socks from you for my birthday!" I still had those, safely with me in my box. "I miss Karen. She is my mom."

"She misses you. She was glad to hear that you were back." He answered.

"Yeah, maybe I'll go to Karen's Cafe to meet her." I replied.

"So, umm.. Lucas, you want help to pick out Karen's birthday gift? I was actually hoping that we could be friends again?" I lay it hanging in the air.

"Umm... I don't know Brooke. We were never actually friends. We were never good at it. I- uhmm." And that was it. I dropped all the food I was holding and ran the hell out of there.


	17. Chapter 17

I raised my finger to indicate the bar tender to bring me another round of drinks.

One, two, three, I had completely lost all count and control. Just what I wanted. My head felt heavy and the deafening music in the background wasn't helping. But I liked the headache. It kept my mind occupied on something else.

Lucas Scott shattered any hope I had. I didn't expect us to be cool again, but there was a lingering faith, hope that we could atleast be friends. The last year had been hard on me, yes with everything else it was tough. But what was harder was that Lucas wasn't with me. I couldn't see him, I didn't talk to him and I missed him so much. I prayed. Prayed just to be able to see him sometimes. I cried, agonisingly because I didn't know how to breathe without him around me.

Didn't he feel the same way? He loved me too at one point of time. Clearly not. How could he hate me all of a sudden? Didnt he miss me? A sharp pain erupted in my heart. With a couple of nerve-wracking sobs, I yelled out everything I was holding in.

"Hello, sir. Umm, are you Lucas? I am calling from Tryst, the bar. We have a lady here who is completely drunk and a bit out of control. She is crying and screaming for you actually as we speak. We are a bit afraid. We got your number as you were luckily registered as her emergency contact on her phone. So please could you come and get her?" The bartender spoke, but I didn't care. I was drowning too deep. And there was no way in hell Lucas would turn up. I put my head down at the table, wrapping it with both my hands trying to feel some warmth and comfort. But there wasn't any.

"Brooke!" I heard somebody yell. I had started dozing and the sharp sound almost made me fall off the bar stool. "Come on." He yelled as he pulled me sharply by my arm. I stumbled and fell hard onto the floor, unable to get up and hold myself even if I tried.

I saw him roll his eyes as I made and attempt to stand on my own but my weight was too heavy for me to lift. I looked at him with pleading eyes as he crouched down and pulled me in his arms.

"This has got to stop." He mumbled.

He put me in the car gently and started driving. I looked up towards him but he didn't ever meet my gaze.

Stopping the car near my house, he quickly went and got the key from under the gnome statue. I just waited in the car, the buzz making me too baffled to think straight.

Once the door was open, he came to get me and carried me up to my room.

"Different." He remarked and that was when I realised this was the first time he had come here since I returned.

"Please stay." I whispered as a few stray tears raced down my cheeks.

"No Brooke. I'm sorry." He sighed as his eyes shut and pressed really hard as if he was trying with all his might not to let loose.

"You came Lucas. You came to get me. You heard that I was in trouble and you got me out. It means that you do care Luke! Otherwise, you could have just told the bartender to call an uber." I tried to explain in my slurry words.

"I can't Brooke! It's just so damn hard. I can barely wrap my head around the fact that you're back. Let alone see you this broken. I know you are hurting Brooke. I saw it. And I feel responsible. I am partly to blame for it. What happened, happened. And I never stood by your side. I never helped you out. I didn't save you." He yelled.

"Save me now, Lucas. Save me now!" We were both wrung up, emotional and vulnerable.

I ran into my closet and picked up both those boxes which had the contents of my heart in them. But my heart was shattered anyway. No heart, no box, right?

"Here, Keep it. You had my heart and now its dust. You can turn this to dust too." I threw both those boxes towards his chest. They hit him hard and fell to the floor.

I cried out as he saw the top of each box, decorated intricately.

"What is that?" He sputtered.

"Everything." I simply replied. "Shut your door on the way out."

I couldn't wait to see his reaction. I entered the bathroom, finding that ad my only escape route and locked the door firmly behind me. Sitting down on the cold tiled floor, I waited for any sound of his departure.


	18. Chapter 18

_Lucas_

I didn't move. I didn't know how to. I just stood there in Brooke's new room, staring. I didn't know what to say or what to do. In fact, all I did know was that I had messed up royally.

I could hear Brooke's soft sobs from the back of the door. I could pretty much imagine her sitting there with her head between her knees and arms tightly clutching them waiting for someone to come in and swoop her off her feet to save her.

The boxes lay in my hand. I honestly didn't have the guts to open them. I could see the outside though. Brooke, being the creative girl she always had decorated them intricately. One box was pink with red and silver hearts and it had a picture of us kissing. The other box, well the other box was a simple white with beautiful blue and pink lettering which read the word 'baby'.

My Pretty Girl was still hurting, a whole lot.

Just holding the two boxes in my hand felt like a gargantuan weight in them. I couldn't take it! I dropped them to the floor, only to see the first box scatter its contents.

_Letters. _

Lots and lots of letters. _What have you done to me, Brooke? _

I could still hear the girl inside, her heart breaking a little bit more. But I needed to know. What was it that Brooke was thinking? What did Brooke go through? Why with her signature letters?

I sat on the floor and sifted through them randomly. There were more than hundreds of letters out there. I checked the dates and they were of the time Brooke was missing. The dates were chronological, one for each day.

'Hey Luke,

It's day 26 in this hell hole and I miss you! I miss you so bad. All they keep talking about is how we should love ourselves and be grateful for what we have. They are right, but what they don't get is that I lost everything that I had and I was grateful for. So what's the point? They expect me to talk or to breakdown and spill my heart's contents, but its all caged Luke. Caged and locked up and only you have the key. They think we are objects here who can't hear. I hear them pass comments about how I'm emotionless and all I do is walk around like a zombie. Rachel thinks otherwise. She is the only sweet one around and honestly the most misjudged. Maybe that's why we get along so well. She is the only one who knows snippets about what actually went down. The rest think that I was just a bored teenager who had nothing better to do, so I started doing drugs and 'accidentally' almost ended my life. People can be so stupid sometimes that they don't see what is staring at them in the face.

But I am no exception to this law. I still dearly am holding on to the hope that you will come and break me out of this jail cell. I sometimes imagine it. You climbing up to my window like you used to do at my house back in Tree Hill and getting me out of there. I miss being the girl behind the red door. But that only worked out for Rupanzel I guess.

Bye Lukie. See you again tomorrow. I still love you.

Yours,

Pretty Girl.'

"Brooke!" I banged at her door. "Please come out."

"Theres nothing left Lucas. Nothing left that will come out." She sounded so broken and so tired. A chill raced down my spine as a million dark thoughts haunted my mind. I was scared at what she would do. She shouldn't be living alone. Stupid Clay to expect her to be completely fine to live on her own after she almost took her life once.

"Brooke! Move away from the door. I'm coming in!" I yelled.

I quickly backed up and ran towards the door in full speed to break it off its hinges. It hurt like hell but the door was off.

There she was, lying with a blade in her hand as she was staring at her wrist which still only had a tiny cut. Her hair was a matted mess of sweat and tears. But it didn't matter. She looked up at me guiltily and stretched her arm out as she realised what she had just done.

I rushed to her and bundled her up in my lap.

"Shh Brooke. Its okay. Its alright. This is just a tiny cut. It was just a slip, not a fall. You aren't going to fall back to those old ways. I promise. I promise Brooke, you have come a long way and this little slip isn't the cliff on the mountain." I said. I knew exactly what she was thinking when she stretched her arm out. She had gone a year without self harm and that little cut scared her that she was going to fall back. But she wasn't. I wasn't going to let her.


	19. Chapter 19

Lucas was at my house. Lucas was with me. He was caring for me again. He had me cradled in his arms as I snuggled into his warm chest. He was just sitting there on my bed, his arms gently caressing the cut on my wrist. He drew gentle circles out there, trying to ease the pain as the blood dried up and tried to mend the torn skin.

"Luke." I gently called out to him. I was scared, scared to break the silence, afraid that if I said anything it would result into a fight and him leaving me all over again.

"Hmm." He grunted in answer.

"Does this mean that we are together again?" I spoke so softly that I could barely hear myself.

"It means that we are friends and we take things slowly, okay. First we work on fixing you up and getting my Cheery back. I'm the Broody one, remember. You can't go and take my job. I want to first see the Brooke that lights up the room she enters instantly with her signature smile and dimpled cheeks. I want to find the selfless, caring Brooke who will take time to solve everybody else's problems when she is dealing with shit herself. I want to find the confident Brooke who is afraid of absolutely nothing! Okay Pretty Girl?" He let out.

"You know, you are really getting better at this speech thing. You should really work on your writing with basketball. I remember, you always wanted to publish a book. You joked you would write our love story and share it with the world because it was true love which was so pure and innocent." I spoke in deep reverie.

"Yeah... I already sort of wrote it." He said while shutting his eyes tightly. He knew what was coming his way. And I didn't stop myself. I raised my hand and smacked him hard across his chest with my good hand.

He tried to stifle the groan that escaped his mouth when my arm made contact with his body.

"You're an idiot Lucas Scott!" I bellowed. "Why didn't you tell me? Dare you tell me it's already in the markets without my knowledge."

"No, its still on my computer. I wrote in when you were missing." He confessed. "I couldn't sleep at night because I kept thinking about you and after a futile attempt of our search, I used to write."

"I want to read it." I demanded.

"No, it's not for anybody's eyes but mine." He denied my order.

"Luke! It's my story. I deserve to read it. It is my right you see." I tried to make my side of the offer sound better.

"You do know how ridiculous you sound, right?" He remarked. And there it was, a brief hint of the Scott smile that I fell madly in love with.

"Whatever Luke." I pouted. I knew he couldn't resist the pout. It had been working ever since we were four years old, it wouldn't fail me now!

"Brooke! Not the pout! The pout means shopping trips and endless other kinds of trouble." He exclaimed.

"Lukie! Please! Let me read. I always read your creative writing stories before you submitted them." I tried to bargain.

"That was middle school Brooke!" He let out a laugh. "Now you're trying to be cute!" He understood what I was going for. He was getting smarter at this.

"Is it working?" I answered cutely.

"And thats the defeat of men everywhere!" He exaggerated.

"Finally!" I bounced on my knees on the bed. "Gimme!" I demanded like my four year old self would.

"Tomorrow Princess. My laptop is at home. Tonight we rest. You are due for a headache after your wild night." He made me see the light.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that Luke." I spoke with my head down and me fiddling with my hair. It was a nervous habit that I did when I did something wrong.

"It's fine Princess. It really is." He said while kissing the top of my head. I needed that. The reassurance. I really did and he knew it. He always knew exactly what I needed. It just made me fall for him even more, but he couldn't know that and neither could I. Lucas and I could never be anything better than friends and it was high time for me to smell the flowers and kiss my little fantasy goodbye.

'Just a little bit longer.' My heart pleaded. It foolishly refused to let go. And I easily agreed.

"I like it how you are calling me by my old nicknames again." I smiled as I lay comfortably in my bed.

"You'll always be my Pretty Girl, Brooke." He answered before turning off the lights and pushing me closer to his warm body.


	20. Chapter 20

_She was fiercely independant. Brooke Davis. Brilliant, and beautiful, and brave. In 2 years she had grown more than anyone I had ever known. Brooke Davis is going to change the world someday. And I'm not sure she even knows it._

It was five am. I hadn't been able to sleep. It had been a week since my outburst and Lucas had been an angel through it all. He made sure I ate, he made sure I looked after myself, he made sure I slept and that I was okay. We were literally playing house by now. Karen had gone to Italy for a few weeks to a great culinary school which had been her dream. Yep, she left two wild boys incharge and went off. But it was time for her to live a little for herself and chase her dreams. So off she went and I couldn't be more proud of her. She was my mom too. In every way.

Lucas would often come and stay with me for the night, just like he did when I was fourteen and too scared when my parents were having a screaming contest in the middle of the night. He would hold me just like he did then and assure me that everything was okay.

'_Brooke Davis is going to change the world someday. And I'm not sure she even knows it.' _I read again.

Did he really think that?

"Broody..." I called out to him softly. He was still very much asleep. He looked cute while he slept, his chest heaved up and down as he snored ever so softly. His blonde hair was moving in every direction as he sometimes tossed to the other side emitting a growl at the movement. Adorable.

"Broody." I called out a little louder, actually getting up and shaking him this time.

"Yeah?" He answered. His eyes were still firmly shut.

"Do you really think this?" I asked him. I couldn't help the blush that immediately coursed up the tips of my cheeks and ended up lingering for longer than I wanted.

"Hmm?" He questioned. He wad completely dead to the world.

"Wake up Luke! I need to know. Do you really believe that?" I asked loudly.

His eyes opened this time.

"Brooke! Its five in the morning. Why are you even awake?" He asked after his eyes scanned the clock that lay on his bedside table.

"I couldn't sleep as I wanted to finish the book. You know I am a slow reader. Now answer the question." I explained as if it was completely okay to wake him up in the middle of the night for this.

Suddenly, I let out a whelp when he lifted me up from my hips and placed me on the bed, lying next to him.

"Go to sleep. We'll talk when the sun comes up." He suggested.

"Lucas Scott!" I yelled this time. He was up for good this time.

"Quiet Brooke. Nathan's next door. At least let one of us have our sleep!" He tried to joke, but he was really tired.

"Yeah whatever. It's Nate. If I know him enough, he is probably writing odes in the loving memory of Haley James! Oh no! I have a Math lesson at seven with her!" I recollected.

"Then sleep you goof!" He laughed at the obviousness of the situation.

"Yeah later. First explain this!" I said, almost throwing the laptop towards him.

"Any difficult words in there?" He joked again.

"Who knew 5 am Lucas Scott was that sarcastic." I remarked. "Anyway, read the beginning lines."

He quickly scanned through the text. I could see his eyeballs move as he quickly read the paragraph I was referring to.

"Well it sounds pretty good to me if you ask." He criticked his own work.

"Do you really believe that?" I asked shyly even though I was asking it for the third time.

"Duh!" He rolled his eyes. I hit him on his arm.

"Stop being so violent Davis!" He said with a deep breath. "But I seriously do mean it Brooke. You are smart and kind and an amazing girl. Only beauty is not your forte. You are destined for greatness Brooke. And its time you believe in yourself."

His eyes were twinkling as he said that. Proof that what he was saying was the absolute truth. I quickly got into his arms and hugged him tight.

"Thank you Lucas. I really mean it." I smiled.

He just chuckled as he returned the embrace.

"So, can you start brainstorming ideas to cause phenomenons after an hour. I really appreciate my sleep time." He begged.

"Go sleep. I'm going to continue reading." I answered before getting off the bed with the laptop and sitting on his study.

I didn't turn around but I could feel his eyes gazing at my back lovingly. What tangled mess was I getting into with my feelings?


	21. Chapter 21

"Hey fatso!" I heard someone yell as they shook from my sleep.

"Huh?" I answered rubbing the sleep of my eyes.

Thats when I looked up and yelled!

"Rachel! How are you here?" I asked delightedly.

"What, can't a girl come to meet her best friend?" She tried to play dumb.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed as I quickly got on my knees and pulled her into a hug.

Once we were more settled, I began gruelling her for answers.

"How did you get here? Don't you have some more time at the facility? Did you sneak out!?" I yelled as all extreme possibilities came to my brain.

"Relax Brookie. I'll tell you everything soon enough. First tell me, how have you been?" She asked me. Her eyes shown as I saw genuine concern in them.

Rachel was like the older sister I never had. She had come to the facility around two months after I had. Her parents too were never around as they went on splendid vacations to the Italian Riviera leaving their daughter to look after herself. She was the definition of a party girl and when they realised that, they sent her over to clean up her act stating that 'they were respectable people in the society and couldn't accept her as their daughter.'

Honestly, Rachel was an amazing girl. Yes, she got to your nerves, a lot. But that was when you didn't know her. Under all the facade was a heart of gold. And I was glad to have seen that and met the real Rachel Gatina.

"I'm fine. Hanging there. Going to school, cheerleading. Lucas has been taking great care of me and I really appreciate that." I answered.

"Speaking of, where did Lucas go anyway?" She asked looking around.

"Huh? When did you meet him?" I asked sort of confused.

"Who do you think let me in?" She countered.

"Oh! So now Broody lets random strangers enter the house! We shall need to have a talk." I spoke.

"Oh relax Brooke. It's Lucas who got me out of the facility. He called me and said that you needed help and that I could be of assistance since I was with you in New York all those months. He also said that you mentioned me a lot and missed me." She smirked as I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, anyway. He made some calls and god knows how, but he got me out! He was even willing to pay for my plane ride to North Carolina. He is a sweet guy B... As long as he doesn't act that stupid again."

"Oh please. Enough with that drama." I said as glimpses of the past clouded my vision. My hands absentmindedly rest on the stomach, stroking it. Hoping to feel a flutter or some movement. But there was none.

'Maybe it is time to move on.' I said as I let out a deep sigh.

Just then I heard a knock at the door as Lucas stood there.

"Hey girls. So I went and got us some breakfast from Karen's. Maa isn't there but the food's still good." He commented as he moved his hand to indicate that we follow him.

"Come on Rach. Karen's has the best food ever!" I bounced up in my cheery ways. "Luke! You better have my Chocolate Chip Pancakes!"

"With extra chips!" He sang in the same tone I had used which got me to giggle.

"Yeah, you both a definitely crazy!" Rach remarked as she saw our little spectacle of affection.

We sat an ate in peace. It was a Saturday, which meant no school.

The whole time Rach and I kept talking sixteen to a dozen as she filled me up on what happened at the facility after I was gone. Lucas just sat there, listening to us talk, most definitely bored.

"I cannot believe Cassandra tried to throw a party in the Common Room. That's like the dumbest idea ever. They have Cameras there!" I commented as I took a sip of my frappe.

"Yeah, she always was a little cuckoo in the head!" Rach joked.

Our banter was broken by the sound of some loud music. We both looked at Lucas who fumbled to get his phone out of the pocket.

"Yeah Nate. Awesome. I will be over in a few minutes." He answered practically jumping off the chair he was sitting on.

"Hey, so Nate and some of the boys are playing ball at the River Court. Can I go?" He asked looking directly towards me.

"Yeah sure! Have fun. Haley is going to come over for Science in fifteen minutes anyway. Lets see if I can convince her to go to the mall with Rachel and I instead." I said, pulling my tongue out for emphasis.

"Best of luck with that. Even Nate hasn't been able to do that and they are dating! Anyway, are you two good? Do you need anything?" He asked. The caring side of him came so naturally. I liked that.

"Okay. Call me if you need me, okay." He instructed and was out of the door after that.

"So, what do you think?" I asked Rachel.

"He is a great guy Brooke. He is madly in love with you and will do anything to make you happy. But, its high time both of you let go of the iron walls that you'll have built so high around your hearts."


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the lack of updates! But, my exam result came and I came 7th in the whole country! And then I had an eight-day spiritual festival so got quite busy with that... Anyway, lets get back to the story...

"Haley! Please! Let's go to the mall. I'm begging you! I've never tried to get out of a study session before. Please Hales!" I pouted. The pout had never failed me before.

Haley had come in the middle of Rachel and my heart to heart and she was prepared. It was almost as if Lucas had told her that Rachel was coming. She had study notes made and a test set!

"Wow, Brooke Davis is begging and using the Pout!" Rachel smirked, her hands on her hips as she enjoyed me practically begging at Haley's feet and she didn't budge.

"Brooke! You have to make up for credits of an entire year!" She tried to make me see the light.

"And we will. I'm just not in the mood Hales. So even if you make me study, what's the point, it's not like I'm going to pay attention." I tried.

"Yeah... so lets just skip because Princess here doesn't feel like it." She commented sarcastically.

"Now I get how Nate is passing school!" I put it out there.

I gave her another pout and some puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." She gave in with a dramatic eye roll. "We can go to the mall."

"Yay!" I exclaimed almost pulling her out of the door.

We went to some of my favourite stores. I saw Haley's face fall when she saw Rachel and me pick up thousands of outfits together and reminisce our shopping trips at the Big Apple.

"Hey Tutor Girl," I said as I saw her just sit on one of the couches outside the fitting rooms. She hadn't even bothered to browse around the store. "Find anything you like?"

Haley was an amazing girl.

"No I'm good. If you remember, we bought ample clothes on our last shopping trip. You paid for them." She pointed towards her outfit. It was something that we had picked out.

"Hales, you are awesome. You are my best friend and I really appreciate you being here for me." I said as I embraced her into a tight hug.

Rachel came out just as we broke our hug.

"So, I'm taking these seven dresses. And you Brooke?" She asked as she held out seven separately and put the rest into a basket.

"Nah, I'm good." I shrugged.

"Wow, what has Tree Hill done to you? Since when do you say no to shopping?" She was stunned, and I was too. I was in a store, but I wasn't buying anything. New, but nice.

"Oh don't make mountains out of molehills Rachel. Just nothing I haven't seen or bought before." I said.

We exited and there was a small smile playing on Haley's lips.

"Food! I'm dying!" I exaggerated as we passed the mall's food court.

"Hey no food courts. You left me there all alone last time!" Hales yelled.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that! Sorry Haley! I won't leave you this time. I promise." I apologised sincerely.

She had a stone face to start, but forgave me eventually.

Just then something caught my eye.

"Hey why don't you guys go and grab something to eat. I will be tight back." I said hastily.

"Thats what you said the last time Brooke!" Haley joked.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry about last time. Go, I'll be back in a jiffy." I pushed them forward and ran across the mall.

It was the Accessorise store. I went in and browsed through the several sections of accessories before I found what I wanted. Quickly paying the bill, I bounded back to where I had left them. With some food!

"That was fast. Where did you go?" Rachel asked slurping a cooler.

"I bought presents!" I tried to make a spectacle.

I sat down quickly and handed them their gifts.

"They're friendship bracelets. I know that it's very middle school but I always wanted to have like a trio of girl friends and you know have these cool friendship bracelets that we would swear never to take off. Imagine that they held power of the girl code and we could make the other do anything because of the friendship pact. Even if we are miles apart, you're right there." I spoke my little itty- bitty heart.

"Thats so sweet Brooke." Haley said admiring her little charm bracelet as she put it around her wrist. "I wont take this off."

"You're a really nice girl Haley. I'm glad Brooke has someone else looking after her from those Scott boys when I leave." Rachel said and that coming from Rachel was equivalent to Haley winning the Nobel Prize for finding a cure to Cancer!

"And these are pretty Brooke!" She further added.

"Yeah. I saw them forever ago. I even once considered making Nathan and Lucas wear them since they were my only best friends. I even mildly suggested it long ago but they just stared at me like a zombie." I spilled. We all cracked up laughing as I stole Haley's slurpee resulting in a fight for food.

It was late afternoon by the time we got out. We ended up walking around, showing Rach all the historic places of Tree Hill. The River Court, our High School, the Bridges and what not.

I already placed an order for three large pizzas before we reached my home.

"Hales, why don't you stay the night." I suggested. "Oh I know! We can have a slumber party! Yayyy! I love slumber parties!" I clapped my hands in excitement.

She agreed and I was really happy to hear that. Things weren't so bad after all. I had a great support system looking out for me.


	23. Chapter 23

"Yeah, so that way Brooke gave a major burn to Theresa." Rachel finished the story she was busy telling Haley.

"Wow Tigger!" Hales said looking directly at me and throwing a pillow my way.

I just giggled as I went over to the kitchen to get some ice- cream.

"I like that nickname." I smirked as I bounced back with a large tub of rocky road and three spoons.

"It defines you. Bouncy, chirpy, crazy, wild." She listed out.

"That's me!" I sang.

"B, you ready to tell me now, why you were sent to New York?" She hesitated, but asked anyway.

"Yeah, I think I am." I answered after gulping down a large spoonful of ice-cream.

"Somebody should get her a shovel to scoop down that ice-cream." Rachel remarked from the side.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, where were we? Oh yes, me! So umm, basically Nathan, Lucas and I were best friends growing up. We met one day at the park and used to play with each other everyday. We went to Elementary and Middle School together, still strong as ever. And then within the blink of an eye, it was the last day. After school got over, Lucas took me for a walk on the pier while Nathan slept, as usual. Last day hangovers from waking up early everyday. So, while Luke and I walked; I felt something was different about him. He wasn't pulling my hair or making fun of me like he usually did. He was being caring and chivalrous. He held my hand as we walked and bought me a double scoop ice-cream. That's the day he called me Pretty Girl for the first time. And then just as we were watching the sunset, he kissed me and looked ever so lovingly into my eyes. I can still see the deep blue ocean in them. That was it, we started dating. Freshmen year was great. He used to get me treats and give me lots of hugs and kisses and cuddles and he never denied me a piggy back ride to my locker and classes. But every sea has to deal with sharp rocks and choppy waves. Sadly, ours was a little too deathly. Umm, somewhere along the way, I got pregnant. It was a shock, yes. But was I happy, very. Lucas was very scared when I told him and I died doing that, but he had to know. I got my first sonogram, my baby was two months at that time. I stupidly charged it on the insurance and my parents got notified about it. Mom flew in and Clay came home from college to 'figure things out.' However, I was determined to keep the baby. Mom started acting sweet for the first time in her life and I thought it was because of her grandkid, but I was wrong. I was so wrong." My nostrils flared and my eyes turned red as I said that. "She told me that she wanted to see the baby and took me to the doctors again. It was a new doctor. I thought they were prepping for a sonogram, until it was all over. My baby was gone. I was devastated. My mother just told me that she had my best intentions at heart and left the very same day. She just left me in this house again, all alone and took off on one of her fancy trips. I went to tell Lucas who just slammed the door on my face. He then moved on to sleep with Peyton and what was worse was that I had to hear it from her mouth. That was my breaking point. I took to drinking, trying to find some ground at the bottom of a bottle. Finding it futile, I moved to drugs to numb the pain. And one day, I OD'd and collapsed at home. I hadn't been going to school and pretty much everybody was aware of my downward spiral. Natey came home that day to check on me. I wasn't answering my calls so he just came home. He jumped in through some window when I didn't open the door and saw me on the ground, pale faced, barely breathing. He got me to a hospital and called Clay as only immediate family was allowed and of course parents of the year wouldn't answer their phones. He came and saw me completely broken, I wasn't even able to cry it out. It was decided that it would be best if I left this place for a while and that I needed help. So he made all the arrangements for me to go to New York. He took me to the place, made sure I was okay and left. Then you know the rest."

"Brooke!" Haley sympathised as unshed tears gathered around the rim of my hazel eyes.

"I'm all good now Hales. Don't worry about it. It is all good. I'm fine." I answered as I was pushed to the floor by her weight as she hugged me tightly.

"Hey, no sappy faces. This is a slumber party! Party being the operative word!" I yelled after she continued to stare at me like I was a wounded deer.

"Okay, so I've never had a slumber party." Haley said as she stood up and turned on the music. She grabbed a pillow began to hit Rachel's back. I burst out laughing as I copied her motion. Very soon there were feathers everywhere as the sound of our laughter reverberated through the walls.


	24. Chapter 24

It was a bright night. The moon was full and the stars were twinkling bright. Rachel, Haley and I sat in my balcony, gazing lovingly towards the moon. Our sleepover was going pretty great after Haley's impromptu pillow fight.

"So how about a movie marathon?" I suggested as I shuddered after a cool breeze swept by.

"Yeah, as long as it isn't any of those sappy movies." Rachel added in.

Just as we were about to turn, we heard a deafening cry.

"ATTACK!" Somebody yelled as a I felt a spray of freezing water drench me.

I cried in shock as there stood the Scott boys loaded with water guns drenching us from head to toe.

"Stop it you imbeciles!" Haley yelled as she tried her best to dodge the line of cold water being hit directly at her by Nathan.

"No way! Why weren't we invited?" He asked us meanly.

"Because you aren't girls!" I yelled. It was then that I realised how stupid I sounded and burst into peals of laughter. Rachel had managed to pry a gun from Lucas and was showering the boys as I almost slipped and fell to the floor. Oh my!

"Brookie! It's time to dive!" Nathan yelled as he grabbed me from my waist and lunged both our bodies forward.

I screamt my lungs out as we both fell headfirst towards the pool.

After a ten- scoring dive, I whacked him as I pushed his head into the water as an attempt to drown him for almost killing me. But before I could finish the deed, three other people jumped into the water cackling with glee.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed as all the people began swimming around in the middle of the night.

"This is so fun!" Haley yelled with happiness as she pulled Nathan in for a kiss.

Lucas swam upto me and gave me a tight hug. The closeness between us made me feel like I was about to explode. He just knew what I wanted and held on, even though his hands were slipping due to the water around us.

Sadly, he eventually had to let go. We splashed some water around and had some fun.

After getting out of the pool, we all showered and changed. Since Lucas had practically been living with me, looking after me, he was able to provide clothes for himself and Nathan.

Eventually, Haley, Rachel and I looked at each other. It was time for Revenge.

"I saw we put whipped cream and mustard all over them." Haley plotted.

"Eh, we just took a shower and I'm really not in the mood to clean anything up." I denied her plan.

"Lets just make them clean the mess they have made." Rachel suggested.

"Oh that they will!" I seethed.

"We were going to have a nice movie marathon and these stupid boys came and ruined it." Haley sighed.

"Hales! That's it! It's time to bring out the chick flicks!" I laughed.

"No Brooke! Not this again. Please!" Lucas begged as I put on A Cinderella Story. "You know all the lines!"

"Oh you just wait Lucas Eugene Scott! The next movie is John Tucker Must Die. It is going to be a long night!" I remarked.

"Did you just say Eugene!" Rachel laughed.

"Yes. Eugene is correct. Mr. Scott here has the best middle name ever." I made fun of him while plopping on his lap.

"Shut up Penelope." He spoke completely exasperated.

Nathan burst out laughing at our banter.

"Oh look Mr. Royal finds that funny!" Haley commented. "By the way, who names their kid Royal, after a king?"

"Babe, you were named after your cat! Haley Bob James!" Nathan retorted as he threw a pillow towards her.

"Wow, all your parents hated you." Rachel spoke from the side.

"Yeah, Miss Rachel Virginia Gatina. Yes, I know your middle name. And it's so funny as it has the word virgin in it. Which you clearly are not." I answered.

"Yeah. Our parents were delirious." She laughed as we continued watching the movie.

I woke up at sharp 6:30 am, even though all of us had slept only after five.

'Should I? Would he remember? What if he doesn't wake up?' The thoughts raced through my mind.

Nevertheless, I got up and went to the kitchen to put on the coffee. Within ten minutes, I had two coffees complete with whipped cream and chocolate chips.

I went to the roof, and there he was. Sitting and waiting for me.

When Lucas and I were kids, whenever we had sleepovers, we would wake up duper early the next day and watch the sunset together. I would make coffee and we would just sit there silently and watch, seeing the beauty and magic take over. It was tradition and we both loved every part of it. However, I wasn't sure whether he would remember or even bother to wake up at the ungodly hour. But he clearly did.

"You woke up!" I remarked as I handed him the two glasses and pushed myself up.

"Yeah. Of course. We do this every time." He answered as he sipped his coffee.

"Wow, I missed this coffee. It always gives me a sugar hangover that manages to keep me up for the whole day." He said as I just sat next to him.

I chuckled and put my head in the crook of his neck like I had done a countless times before.

His hand automatically went around me and I felt a surge of safety all over again.

We just continued to sit there and watch as the sun raised its sleepy head over the purple horizon.


	25. Chapter 25

_Lucas._

I was at Brooke's for the night again. She had come a long way since what she started and I couldn't help but be glad for that.

She is such a sweet girl who has been forced to grow up way before she should have. With her parents messing her up to all that she had to endure at such a young age. Nobody should go through that. She deserves much better. And like I clearly expressed before...

'Brooke Davis is going to change the world someday and I'm not sure if she even knows it yet.'

Anyway, I had just gotten home from a gruelling basketball practice to find Haley trying to get Brooke to do Calculus.

"Haley, I suggest you give up. There is no way in hell that Brooke is ever going to get this stuff." I joked as I grabbed a can of kool-aid from the fridge.

"Is that a challenge, Scott?" Haley questioned enthusiastically.

"You're on James!" I answered in the same tone.

"Hey!" Brooke yelled from between us. "This, you guys are betting on is a person. Not a thing. So back off!"

"In for 20?" I put it out.

Haley nodded her head as Brooke gave an overdramatic groan.

"Go shower Lucas. You stink. Hales and I were just finishing up. And Haley, when you win that money from Lukie here, we are going on a spa day." She made plans. "I am going to slay this test!"

"Tigger, you do know that a spa day costs more than twenty bucks, right?" She asked her slowly as if Brooke was one of those rich dumb girls.

"Tutor Girl, I am not blonde. It's just that you are in a desperate need for a massage and a mani- pedi. So I'm taking you as a thanks for all the effort you put on me to het my grades up." She appreciated her.

"Aww Brooke. You are my best friend. Of course I would help you, whenever you need it." And then they started to hug. I just rolled my eyes and walked away. I didn't get it. Why do girls need to hug ever couple minutes? Their species was beyond me.

"Yeah, I really do need a shower." I said to myself as I entered Brooke's room.

I felt relaxed and calm as soon as the spray jets worked themselves over my sore muscles. Whitey's suicides had been killing me lately, especially with my HCM.

After that heavenly shower, I wrapped myself in a towel and went to her closet to grab some clothes.

Getting comfortable in some sweats, I kneeled down in her cupboard and gazed towards the two boxes she had thrown towards me earlier. Thats when I saw something else. A third box. It wasn't as elaborately decorated as the other two, but the top had a sketch of a girl wearing a yellow and blue sundress.

I sat on her bed, looking through the various papers underneath. Just then, I heard footsteps. Brooke was climbing up the stairs. I straightened my posture as I waited for her delicate frame to emerge quickly.

"Brooke, what is this?" I asked her as calmly as possible.

Her smile vanished the minute she saw what I was holding up towards her.

"Where did you find that?" She yelled.

"Relax Brooke. I was just looking for some clothes when I came across this box." I narrated earnestly.

"You went through my stuff! Lucas!" She yelled even louder.

"No don't you get it? These are beautiful Brooke. You are so talented. I never knew." I spoke admiringly.

The storm passed immediately as her features showed that she had calmed down.

"When did this happen?" I spoke with a chuckle.

"A while ago. I had a lot of free time in New York and a lot on my mind as well. Rachel introduced me to the world of fashion and I had all these great ideas, especially when I saw baby clothes. So I started sketching and designing some baby clothes of my own. Later on I went to sketch some outfits for older women too." She said as she browsed through some of her own sketching. "I imagined having my own company. I called it Clothes Over Bro's, since I sketched on a broken heart, courtesy of you. But I'm over that now. And I called the baby outfits, Baby Brooke."

"Why don't you actually make that into a reality? We can get your designs stitched and make a website and sell them online. Mouth can even help you with the website." I suggested. Didn't I just have the best idea in the world?

"No, they aren't that great. I just did it to stop my head from wandering into a bazillion other directions. Besides, nobody would want to buy my clothes." She shrugged.

"Your art matters Brooke. And believe it or not, they are great." I tried encouraging her yet again.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course you find them great. I have taught you well. You have been trained to say flattery things to me Luke, so what you say eventually doesn't count. Anyway, I really need to shower and then sleep. So, yeah." She answered before stepping into the bathroom and closing the door.


	26. Chapter 26

"Brooke." Somebody nudged me awake. I grunted and turned around to go back to sleep. I was tired. So tired.

"Brooke, wake up." Whoever it was called again.

I groaned as I opened my eyes in exasperation.

"SURPRISE!" A couple of voices bellowed. I gave a high- pitched scream as I almost jumped off the bed.

"What is wrong with you people?" I yelled, covering myself up with the sheets to save them from seeing my embarrassing pyjamas.

Lucas laughed as Mouth took the opportunity to explain things.

"Get ready Brooke Davis, for we present to you, the first fashion show of Clothes Over Bro's." he announced.

Lucas played some walkway music and Haley, Rachel, Bevin and the other girls from the cheerleading squad came out wearing my designs.

Wait what! Did I just say My Designs? Oh my God, yes, they are my designs!

"What!" I screeched excitedly. "How?"

I was completely flabbergasted. The girls continued walking in the perfectly tailored dresses as they posed in front of me. Lets just say, they all looked beautiful.

"Thanks you guys!" I said in complete awe once they were done.

"Lukie, how did you do it?" I asked him as they all clambered around my bed.

"There is no way I am answering that if you embarrass me in front of the cheerleaders by calling me that." He tried to hide his blushing cheeks.

"Aww, look who forgot to take his big boy pills today?" I said in a mocking deep voice just to pull his leg.

"That's it. I'm out!" He said raising his hands up.

I just laughed and sat on his lap to prevent him from getting up. It got me closer to him and made some space for Nathan to sit, who was standing behind Haley, totally checking her out in the dress she had on.

'Smooth. Real smooth.' I thought.

"Anyway." Mouth rolled his eyes at our antics. "Basically Lucas found your designs and he started searching online. He found this tiny outsourcing company who promised to recreate the designs exactly how you drew them. Trust me, he personally went and checked all the details."

"Brooke made it easy. She had clearly written down all the details on the designs." Lucas cut in.

"Yeah, so once the clothes were almost ready, I designed you a website. That way you can take your orders and ship them off. You can even add your new work as and when you create them. There's only one thing left to do now." Mouth said as he brought out his laptop. "You need to launch it!"

He showed me a few simple steps and then, there it was. My own website. I yelped in joy as I saw the purple banner of Clothes Over Bro's flash onto the screen complete with pictures of Rachel modelling.

All my friends cheered for me as I got my very first order within minutes.

"Theres one more thing we have to show you." Lucas said as he gently slid me out of his lap and got up.

He came over with a bunch of clothes in his hand.

"We also made Baby Brooke. We only made a few samples because we weren't sure. Mouth hasn't even put it on the website yet, but he can do it by tonight if that's what you want." He stuttered as his trembling hands handed me the samples.

I just stares at them, my hands moving about the feel the material.

The white blouse with the purple tutu, the pink and black dress and the classic yellow onesie.

I got the clothes and hugged them to my chest as a silent tear felt as my mind engulfed with thoughts about how my baby would look in them if it was a girl. I could totally imagine a mini Brooke with my brunette curls and dimples and Lucas' ocean blue eyes and his nose. She would wear the tutu as we would go on trips together, laughing and having fun. I swear I could hear her laughing echo in my mind. If only...

"Brooke?" Lucas shook me out of my trance.

"Its beautiful Luke. Thank you. Mouth, you can put them on the website. Somebody's baby deserves to wear them." I smiled.

Lucas enveloped me in a hug.

"You did so good baby." He whispered in my ear. I simply turned around and gave him a dimpled half smile.

"So as a thank you to the beautiful surprise, you get to keep the dresses girls! So Nate, you can thank me too!" I announced.

He just stared at me as if I had caught a mini him stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

I gave him a wink as a volley of thank you's came my way.

"Wait a minute." I stopped the celebration as my gaze fell onto the laptop. "Mouth, there's something wrong."

I was seriously worried and scared.

"What happened Brooke?" He asked me copying my concern.

"Click refresh." I instructed.

"Thirty-six dresses. Wow Brooke!" He exclaimed.

"Mouth I didn't ask you to showcase your counting skills, I asked you to fix it! This cannot happen. The website went live only an hour ago." I exclaimed.

"Thirty-seven. Oh wait, straight jump to Forty-Three. I guess people really love your designs Brooke!" He smiled.

Whoa! People are actually buying my dresses. This felt absolutely amazing!


	27. Chapter 27

"Hey buddy!" Haley came and sat besides me. It was break and I was sitting in the quad eating an apple.

"Hey." I greeted her. "So what's got you so cheered up?"

"The boy toy auction!" She replied excitedly. "I'm going to bid on Nathan, of course and you my best friend, need

to plan something great for me!"

"I have a few ideas..." I dragged the words formulating a master plan in my mind.

"I knew you would! You are really awesome." She answered as if she just had a lightbulb moment.

"Tutor Girl is getting slow." I commented as if she should have already known about my awesomeness.

"So you bidding on Lucas?" She asked as she hinted that she wanted my bar of chocolate that I had on the table.

"Yeah." I replied as a blush crept its way to the tip of my cheeks as I handed her the chocolate bar.

"Any plans?" She asked.

"Yeah. Strip Club!" I smirked.

"And there goes our meaningful conversation." She said rolling her eyes at me. "Okay, I'm heading to the tutor centre. Text me the details. Thanks for the treat."

She waved bye and exited. I just smiled as I continued eating my apple and reading a book I had picked out of Lucas' bookshelf.

"And next we have Skills who claims to have mad skills to impress." Whitey announced as Skills walked on stage wearing his basketball uniform.

"Can we get thirty dollars?" Whitey's voice boomed across the auditorium as I could hear shouts of thirty-five and forty erupt.

"And Skills goes to Bevin for forty dollars. Pay up and take your boy toy!" Whitey auctioned.

"Next we have... oh. Tim." This was followed by Dim, as I like to call him entering wearing the Ravens' mascot uniform. "So do we have a twenty? Ten?" Nobody bothered.

"Oh I will make him work at the cafe. Eight dollars?" Karen asked.

"And sold!" Whitey immediately bellowed.

"Next, Nathan Scott!" He announced.

"Forty dollars! Fifty! Fifty five!" Were the shouts I heard from around the large room.

"Brooke. I cannot lose Nathan. Lend me some money. All I have is fifty." Haley panicked.

"Yeah yeah. Go higher!" I yelled out.

"Sixty dollars!" I heard her scream.

The bar was raised to seventy-five.

"Eighty!" I yelled on her behalf.

"Eighty, going one, going twice. Sold to Haley for Eighty dollars!"

Hales jumped in glee as Nathan gave a goofy smile from the stage. He was only wearing his gym shorts, might I add.

"Now, the last guy for the night. Lucas Scott!" Whitey said.

He walked in shyly. Oh god, I thought my heart was going to explode in my chest.

"Fifty dollars" I started the bid.

"Sixty!" Somebody said from the back.

"Seventy!" I yelled excitedly.

"A hundred dollars!" The same voice smirked.

Wait who was that? Who would raise the bid that high?

"Hundred and five!" I wasn't backing out.

"One fifty." She said. Wait. Who was this girl?

Then I saw her. I could have recognised those golden locks anywhere. It was Peyton.

"Two Hundred." I finished.

"Two Hundred. Going once, going twice. Sold!" Whitey announced as I felt some relief in the pit of my stomach.

"Congratulations Brooke!" Haley bounced about.

"Yeah. So here is your date. Have fun." I said while handing her a baby pink envelope.

"What is this, Tigger?" She asked me cutely.

"Your dream date. Just follow the envelopes and do what they say. Now go have fun with your boy toy. Don't forget your midnight kiss!" I smirked and bounced off to pay up for Luke.

"Hey Lukie." I greeted him in my Cheery voice. I was determined to not let Peyton get to me.

"Hey Pretty Girl. Two Hundred Dollars! Really?" He asked astounded.

"Yeah. It was worth it. I have some chores around the house anyway!" I joked.

"Yeah, yeah." He said tickling my sides.

"Lucas Scott!" I yelled between fits of laughter as I squirmed in his arms.

"Well well. Look who are back together?" A cold voice said as a lean figure walked towards us.

"What do you want Peyton?" I asked curtly.

"Lucas." She was quick.

"Well sorry, but I don't think that's happening." I answered.

"Hey, it didn't stop me the first time." She commented. "Besides, are you'll even really together? I mean how could Lucas date you again after what you did to him?"

"That's it!" I lunged myself forward.

"Hey! Hey!" Lucas caught me! "Brooke, forget it. She is really not worth our time. Relax there Feisty! Come on let's go. I'm sure you must have something planned for us to do."

"Hmm." I replied before he guided me out.

"Game on." Peyton whispered in my ear as I was passing by.


	28. Chapter 28

"So where are we going Brooke?" Lucas asked me yet again. I had blindfolded him as I took him for the date I had set out.

"Okay, now there are steps here. You've got to be careful. Use some muscle memory." I explained as I bit my lip.

God, I was a ball of nerves. What if Lucas didn't like what I had planned out? We had been on dates before. But this was different. We weren't together but we were almost technically living together. We liked each other, or at least I really really liked him, but there was too much baggage from the past.

"Okay... easy. We are almost there." I coaxed him up the stairs.

"Is this really necessary Brooke? I mean isn't the blindfold all cliche?" He asked.

"Yes, yes it is." I answered before swatting his bottom to keep him moving.

"And we are here. Tada!" I said removing his blindfold.

"Oh my God! How did you do this Brooke?" He asked me excitedly. "It is just like when we were younger."

Well, when we were kids, Nathan, Lucas and I had set up this big miniature golf course up on the rooftop of Karen's Cafe. And one night, after a big storm it had completely demolished. I had remodelled the place for the night, adding a few fairy lights and decorations here and there to give it more of a Brooke Davis touch. But the layout remained intact.

"I thought you might like it." I said, although it came out more as a question.

"I love it B! Let's play." He said grabbing a golf stick.

"Cool. We have got everything covered. We have our course and score cards. Ooh, and these." I said pointing to a bucket filled with water balloons.

"Are some of them filled with milk?" He asked reminiscing our old days.

"Maybe." I said as I twirled my way towards the bucket. Before he could realise, I grabbed one and aimed straight for his face.

"And score! This my friend was for all the days you dragged me to the river court and practice those stupid jump shots." I laughed away.

"Oh game on Brooke Davis!" He said as he grabbed the whole bucket in an attempt to drop them all on me.

"No way Lucas Scott. I have back up." I yelled as I went behind the bench and started attacking.

He just laughed as the cold water made contact with his body.

"Do you have any more armament?" Lucas called out from behind where he was hiding.

"I don't know. How about you?" I asked. We had had an intense water balloon battle.

"Maybe." He politically answered. "Okay. Let's just call a truce."

"Is it a real truce or a trick truce?" I question.

"Real truce. We come out with our hands up at three. One. Two." And before we know it, something splashes both our ways.

We burst out laughing as we realise that we both were cheating and threw the last water balloons at each other.

"Man, this sure stirs up memories. Although we used to always fool Nathan with our trick truces." Luke remembered.

"Yeah. We had this thing where you would wink at me and that would indicate that we get him. I have a picture of us from then. Keith clicked it for us. Nathan was not smiling and we were grinning like idiots." I answered.

"You know Keith used to always tell me that we were both going to get married someday. I used to get mad when he did that. We were still kids and although I didn't think you had the cooties, I still thought girls and marriage was gross." He confessed.

I couldn't help but chuckle.

We were now down in the warm and toasty, though closed Karen's Cafe.

"Here." I said handing him a towel and a fresh pair of clothes.

"You brought us a change?" He asked bewildered.

"Dude. Brooke Davis was planning the night. Now change quickly. The night isn't over yet." I answered haughtily.

"Brooke, you amaze me." He answered before entering the restroom.

"So what's next?" He asked once we were both warm and dry.

"You'll see." I giggled as I got out his blindfold.

I could see him rolling his eyes even though they were covered. I managed to get him in my car and rode off towards the next part of my surprise.

"So here we are." I said as I helped him out and took his blindfold off.

"This is beautiful Pretty Girl." He spoke with wonderment.

It wasn't anything special. We were at the river court, really close to the river. I had set out a large blanket and a picnic basket lay to its side. The plates were already set and ready. In the centre sat a vase with white gerber daisies, my favourite.

The sky was full of stars and the crystal waters were calmer than ever. It was almost as if they understood how we felt and calmed down just to harmonise with us.

"So shall we?" I calmly asked as I escorted him to our, well, mattress.

"Before you get worried. No, I did not cook any of this food, so you will not die. It is one hundred percent Karen's Cafe. So you cam stop holding that breath now." I explained as I got to serving.

"Well, we are starting off with some pasta. And then we end with your favourite, waffles." I listed out.

"Perfect." He said as we both said Grace and dug in.

We just laughed and spoke about everything as we enjoyed the meal. However, what I enjoyed the most was, Familiarity.

"Isn't this beautiful?" Lucas asked me as we both continued to stare into the sky.

We were both lying in the grass as we enjoyed the clear sky. We barely got to do that in our busy lives or the smoky city weather. However, today the sky had cleared up for us.

"Hmm." I answered as I snuggled closer to him. He was tracing small circles and patters on my arm and I couldn't have felt calmer.

"Wait," he said getting up, frightening me as I thought I did the wrong thing by scooting closer into him.

"Here." He said putting his jacket on top of me. "It's cold and even though you won't admit it, you are freezing up."

I just gave a goofy smile as I accepted the warm cover and slid down again. A little farther now that I had no reason to be that close.

But things were different. He pushed me back to where I was a few seconds ago, right into his side. He gave me a warm smile as he resumed looking up towards the sky and calming me by tracing patterns along my skin.


	29. Chapter 29

"I've pretty much dated all the hot girls. Freshmen, seniors. Yeah, it's good times. Currently, I'm, uh,... dating Brooke Davis." My ears perked up as soon as I heard that. It hadn't been more than five seconds since I had entered the school.

I looked around to see who was make such unrealistic claims when I realised that it was playing on the screen. And it was Tim who was talking. I just stood there with my mouth agape.

What was going on? Why was there a stupid video of Tim playing on the school monitors?

Just then the screen cut to something else.

"Just getting along... is kinda new to us. It used to be so easy. But now, I don't know anymore. What are we doing? Where are we headed? Sometimes, I feel stuck and it's like everybody is choking the air out of me with their expectations of what I am supposed to do. And the stifling just makes me even more confused than I already am." Lucas said. I choked from the lack if air around me. And that's when it hit me. Somebody had released our time capsule.

That's when I come on the screen.

"In ten years, I'll probably be married to Lucas Scott. He'll be a big time author by then. But he'll always be my Lukie. At least that's what I hope. He still just might be resenting me for killing his baby and running away. Yup, that happened. I'm a murderer!" I chuckled sarcastically on the tape. "Anyway, so if you're watching this in twenty fifty- five, you're probably space aliens, which means you probably cant have kids as you just might be genetic mutations or something. Lucky for you guys, at least you won't kill your kid and get your heart stomped on my your boyfriend as he plays house with a fake blonde on the same day. What am I saying, aliens don't have hearts. There's no risk or complication. You just robotically do your job. That is a good thing because my heart still hurts so bad. And it is so confusing that it makes me wonder sometimes whether I'm turning into a robot myself. That's retro cliche drama for you regular futuristic kids. Hope you enjoy the fakeness of what we call High School where everybody is artificial and everyone is judged on how plastic they can get. And you can either play the game or walk out for good." I looked down as silver tears poured both on and off screen. Now, everybody knew. I just stood there completely helpless and humiliated with nobody to help me and definitely not Lucas after his previous confession. I just stared at him with list watery blues as I tried to find a tiny twig to save me from the strong currents.

"So, you wanna know what things were like fifty years ago? Well, the truth is... there's not a single person in this place worth remembering in fifty years. So don't believe any of the other crap you're hearing. Everyone at Tree Hill High is a liar. Like I'm sure Russla Hodney, you know, the All-American wrestler, who everybody thinks is this nice, respectable guy; I bet he forgot to mention the fact that he's the king of slipping girls the date-rape drug. Or, Miss Perfect, and famous cheerleader, Brooke Davis. Yeah, abortion. In fact, she went off for a year to deal with it. See, people here are fake. So they stick to their cliques to hide it. I mean, the stoners are medicated, the honour student are afraid and the jocks, well,...they're jocks, man. They'll peak at seventeen and their cheerleader girlfriends will be fat and lonely by twenty-one. Losers! Everyone here is a loser! And the truth is, everyday I have to come to this school,... is one less day I have to come back."

And that was the end for me. I felt like I was going to hurl. There was blow after blow on me. Was this what everybody thought of me? It made me sick to the stomach when I realised that I too felt the same way about myself.

"Attention students. Classes are cancelled for the day. Please exit the school in a timely and orderly fashion." Principle Turner's voice boomed through the microphone.

I didn't wait. I didn't look back. I just ran out of there as fast as my feet could carry me and jumped into my car to drive off home.

Every word on that tape felt like a special blow to my gut. They all had opinions about me. Even Tim and that other Jimmy guy whom I never knew.

However, what hurt the most was that Lucas personally joined the 'Trash Brooke Party' as the guest of honour.


	30. Chapter 30

"Haley, it's global! The whole world is watching what everybody thinks about me! Everybody knows everything!" I yelled as I sat on my bed gazing at my laptop in sheer shock.

Why would anybody want to do this to me? I mean, I really didn't hurt anybody.

"What do I do Hales?" I asked as I laid on my bed with a huff.

She just gave me a sympathetic look as she continued sitting on the swing in my room.

"Brooke, did you realise that the only clips taken from the time capsule are ones which mention you. I mean, I made a video too. Just like every other student at Tree Hill High. Still, the only clips that came up were Lucas, you, Tim and that Jimmy guy." Her brain wheels were clearly spinning.

"Babe, that is because Turner sent us all away. And I'm glad he did because had it gone a second longer, I had full intentions to grab a chair and break the screen." I countered. "Also, I'm the new girl and not bursting my own horn, I have become sort of popular. Do you know how many guys have hit on me since I've been back? The guys who saw me as Nathan and Lucas' shadow a year ago. I get creepy stares when I'm cheerleading and I tend to ignore major part of it, but it does not mean that I'm a dumb blonde." I justified. Wait a minute. _A dumb blonde..._

"Haley!" I yelled as I immediately shot out of my bed. "It's Peyton! It has to be! She was not happy when I got Lucas in the Boy Toy Auction and she told me that she would take revenge. I thought it was just out of spite. But what if, she did this to get Lucas and me apart?"

"Then Brooke, it's actually working. You haven't spoken to anyone since the capsule came out and that includes Lucas. I'm surprised you even let me enter. Also, might I add that Nathan and Lucas and left not less than thirty texts on my phone asking me how you are and how you're handling things. Also, he says that he is very sorry for what he said and that he doesn't mean any of it anymore." Haley recited as if she had it on memory.

"I'm sorry but I don't believe him. He knee very well what he was saying and that was hurtful Hales. I know that things are complicated. I am well aware that what we've been doing is confusing. I mean we've been playing house and going on 'not dates' while carrying the grief and hurt of the past. The wound is old, but my heart is still punctured and so is his. However, that does not give him the authority to say such spiteful words. He said I was stifling him Hales! I am a damn cable chord around his neck. And trust me, I have never needed him before, I don't need him now. I miss him and I love him, but I don't need him." I let all my pent up emotions out.

"Umm Brooke-" she said, but I was too busy getting things out from the deepest caverns of my heart.

"No, Tutor Girl! I lived in Nate and Luke's shadow all through my life. They were the jocks and I was their back up. Almost like I was their personal cheerleader. And now, I have a successful clothing line and I'm going to be the head cheerleader as Theresa is graduating this year. But now, I just might have to switch towns again. I cannot show my face in that school. Ever again."

"Umm Brooke." She said again.

"What is it? I yelled.

"Look outside." She pointed towards my balcony.

There was Lucas, standing with a miserable look on his face.

I forgot he used to climb up and enter my room when we were younger.

"No!" I yelled furiously as I drew the curtains in anger.

"Wow!" Haley mouthed in amazement as she saw my actions. "You really are a firecracker."

"Yes. And now, I need to figure some stuff out." I said to myself.

"Haley, can you tell him to stop banging on the damn window!" I yelled after a few minutes when Lucas just wouldn't understand. He could stay out for as long as he wanted, I didn't care, as long as he wasn't annoying me.

"Okay, fine." She answered as she peeped through the curtains.

"Go away Luke. She doesn't want to talk to you." She yelled to him.

"Thanks." I told her after she had drawn the curtains again.

"So now what?" She asked me.

"Well, I need you to do me a favour. Can you call Mouth and ask him if there is a way to get this off youtube. I will meet you later. There is somebody whom I have to pay a little visit." I answered before grabbing my purse and keys.


	31. Chapter 31

I quickly revved the car towards the not so familiar street. I had been there very few times. Luckily Tree Hill was a very small town, so everybody knew where everyone lived.

I stood the knocking on the white door of the little house with exposed brick.

"Well, well. Look who decided to show her face outside in public!" She mocked after opening the door partially.

"Why did you do that Peyton?" I shot out immediately.

"Do what, honey?" She spoke sarcastically.

"Oh, you know very well what I mean. Why did you release the Time Capsule?" I asked again.

"Who told you I did that? Do you have any proof of it?" Her voice didn't show even the least bit of shock.

"I know it's you Peyton. You did it to break me and Lucas up, because you want him so bad. But you know what, Lucas is not a thing. He has a mind of his own. And he has made it very clear that he doesn't want you. So get a hint!" I complained.

"So, was the hint when he was with me and not you, or after that?" She tried to pull my strings yet another time. "Brooke, Lucas likes me. You keep him tied around your pinkie and choke the life out of him. A man needs his freedom."

"Lucas, has a mind of his own. I can't force him to be with me either. If he likes you, then have a good life Peyton." I mumbled completely defeated.

I was tired of fighting. Peyton was devious and I was exhausted. Besides, who was I to stop Lucas if he liked her. Maybe, that was all we were meant to be. Best Friends. If Peyton even let us be that much.

Lucas needed space anyway. I was choking him after all. I was feeling so dejected that I felt like my legs were going to give up on me any second. I was genuinely shocked to find myself still standing.

"But why, Peyton? Why go to such lengths?" I asked. I needed to know. Did she truly love Lucas? Because who was I to stand in the way of true love? If they loved each other, then I could learn to be happy for them. All I really wanted was to see Luke happy. And if Peyton was the reason, it wouldn't matter much. He would get the girl and he would get happiness.

"Are you trying to get me to confess for the time capsule, you sneak?" She was quick to reach that conclusion. "Because I am not going to start admitting to anything."

"No Peyton, why do you want Lucas so bad?" I asked again. Getting those words out was hard. They refused to come as my mind refused to even string those words together to form the sentence. I felt like I had just puked in my mouth as they finally managed to fall out. My throat instantly went dry.

"Because we are meant to be together, Brooke. We have the same taste in music and art. Something to which you don't even have far off connections. We are similar, nothing like you." She stated. And all I could think about was how none of those words formed 'I love him.'

"Bye Peyton, good luck." I said as I started turning around.

However, before I could even realise what was happening, I had stumbled to the ground and was rolling as my body tried to come to a halt. It didn't help that I twisted my ankle in the process which was throbbing with all its might.

"It's you who needs the luck. Have fun in your lonely life, Davis." She chuckled before shutting the door.

I just stared in disbelief as I gently cradled my busted knee and swollen ankle.

I tried to get up and stumble to my car, but it was worthless. The pain was too excruciating to walk. So I did what I needed to.

"Nathan. I need your help." I said curtly after he answered his phone on the third ring. I had managed to get myself to sit on the passenger seat of my car till then.

After a long fifteen minutes, I saw his figure walk towards me. I had told him to walk as I needed him to drive my car for me.

"What did you do Davis? And what are you doing here? Do you know who lives in that house?" He asked between breaths the minute he got into the driver's seat. He was panting from running all the way to the other side of town. However, his fatigue did little to hide the worry in his eyes.

"Just drive me home please." I begged as I continued looking out of the window, letting the cool air hit my face.


	32. Chapter 32

_Ever felt your life flash before your eyes? The fleeting moment when everything you know is about to dissolve into oblivion? The minuscule second that makes or shatters your whole world. _

_Isn't it funny? One breath can hold or drop your entire existence. Everything that you own, all the relationships that you made can be taken away by that one simple puff of air that your lungs take in. _

_It is that easy for you to fade into oblivion. _

"Morning Hales." I greeted her as I called her early in the morning.

"Wow, who died? That doesn't sound like my chirpy Brooke." She commented.

"Yeah, so I slipped and fell on my ankle yesterday. Now the whole thing is a swollen purple mess and I can barely limp. So, if you didnt mind, could you pretty please drive us to school. I know you don't have a car, so just come to my place, and you can drive mine." I explained.

"Oh! Are you okay, Tigger?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah. It just hurts if I move it a lot." I answered.

"Okay, I'll be there in fifteen minutes. I was going to ask Nathan and Lucas for a ride anyway." She replied.

"Cool, I'll see you then." I greeted before hitting end.

I had already managed to shower. As well as I could by plopping my self in the bath and trying not to slip on the water on the floor while limping my way outside. It helped that I hadn't even slept a wink the night before. I had plenty of time to take my sweet time to get ready.

Taking one step at a time, I finally reached the bottom of the stairs. I let out an audible sigh to show my elation to make it down alive. How did I manage to hurt myself that much?

Deciding against cooking an actual breakfast, I grabbed a granola bar and an orange as I sat on the couch, waiting for Haley to get there.

She made it just as I popped the last piece of orange into my mouth.

"Hey B!" She said as she entered the house. I cautiously staggered to my feet.

"Hi." I replied before taking tiny steps towards her.

"Let's go, and thanks for getting me." I told her while handing her a granola bar. She just continued to stare at me with concern in her eyes. Something I truly despised. _Pity. _

"So did you show your ankle to the doctor?" She asked as she sped up the car.

"Nope. I think I'll be fine. I'll just keep icing it. It isn't that bad." I shrugged.

"It looks gnarly!" She exclaimed as she scrunched up her nose.

And that sent me into fits of laughter.

"Yeah, it does." I agreed before giggling some more.

"Looks like the Scott brothers are late." Haley said as she looked towards their usual parking spot. "You and Lucas doing fine?"

"Well, I have tougher things on my mind, like how Theresa is going to kill me for bailing on her so close to the Sparkle Classics." I whined as she parked the car in my usual spot.

"Wait, I'll help you." Haley said as she got to my side of the car.

"Thanks bud." I said in pain as I tried to move my sore leg.

Slowly, I was managing to limp my way to the main school gates. Haley was holding my hand to keep me steady. I was so tired that I felt like just sitting on the floor and not moving for the rest of eternity. Some sleep would have been good too. Maybe I could sleep for the rest of my life. Yeah, that would be good. A drama- free life. No babies, no boys, no time capsules. _Bliss. _

We reached the main door by then and entered. There was a small glass door that seperated us from the main hallway.

I saw that kid, Jimmy Edwards being beaten by Hodney and his friend. The laughed as they finished beating him and started walking towards their lockers. It was then, that I saw the full view of the events unfolding.

I stopped dead in my tracks, grabbing Haley's hand in fright as a gun was directly pointed towards me.

My breath hitched as cold icy fear coursed through my veins. Still holding Haley's hand, I ducked down, my eyes still glued to the barrel of the gun. My mind was unable to comprehend what to do, it threw all survival tactics out of the window as I forcefully shoved the two of us to the ground, in a lame attempt to save us.

And then the shot rang, a magnanimous screech in vacuum, tearing the tissue of our ears and hearts simultaneously. It blared loud and clear, as everything thing halted for that brief trace of a second... before throwing every atom in sight into utter chaos and bedlam.

_There is a moment, when it all changes. When everything turns into a different colour. When all the specs of dust floating around under the rays of the sun suddenly cease to move. A moment when everything seems to pause. Then, comes the rush. Where everything greets you all at once. Completely knocking you out of your illusory reality._


	33. Chapter 33

There was noise. Lots of it. There were kids screaming and running around, trying to get out of the place before another bullet ricocheted across the corridor. I lay there on the ground completely stunned and frightened as I got crushed further beneath the stampede of terrorised children.

Among the hustle, I tried to shield myself from the kids running my way. I even tried to stand up and run. However, I moaned in pain as I felt my already sore leg electrify. It was almost as if it could comprehend the situation and my feelings and act according to it. Limping was also out of the option. I didn't know what to do. How was I supposed to know? It was all so fast. I could still hear the echo of the bullets as it dodged around the caverns of my ears. I was scared. So scared. My blood was running cold as my body tried to adjust to the adrenalin pumping through my veins.

But firstly, I needed somebody to get me out of there! My heart stopped as I looked around and saw that I was the only one in the empty hallway. All that was left were strewn bags, open lockers and random sheets on the floor. Not even that Jimmy kid, who aimed and pulled the trigger was in sight.

I tried to crawl my way out, too scared to even see what was wrong with my leg. The closest escape route was the library.

I took forever to get there. I had to be cautious. The kid had a gun and he was shooting! I turned around and looked every two seconds as I stopped to give my aching feet some rest they wanted.

Somehow, I managed to stumble into the deserted library as I quickly hid behind some rows of shelves. I prayed that even if he got there, he wouldn't find me. My foot was stinging like a thousand bees when I finally rested and took half a breath.

Now came the harder challenge. _The wait. _I didn't know what to do or what to hope for. So I sat there and cried as I was terrified.

Why was all of that happening to me? I didn't know. I sat there and rubbed my face frantically, although it did no help to barrage the flooding rivers.

Why did Jimmy get a gun and shoot it my way? Did he hate me that much that he wanted me off the face of the earth? But it sounded so strange because I had never talked to him, even when I was in Tree Hill before I went to rehab. All I knew was that he and Mouth used to be friends. That was before Mouth got close to Lucas and the group. His anxiety was evident and the time capsule was enough proof for that. Probably, it was those bullies. Who were troubling him before we almost walked into the corridor. I genuinely had no idea. But I wanted to know.

It hit my heart like steel. Why was I so caught up in my life that I failed to notice the people around me? Tree Hill is a small town. There aren't a thousand students going here. And I still failed to know the people whom I went here with. The people in my class. The people I did assignments with and partied when the Ravens won a big match. When did I become so self absorbed that I forgot to even see the most obvious sight in front of my eyes.

It shattered my heart into a million pieces.

Haley! I didn't know where she was. Did she get hurt by some glass too? Did she manage to run out? I felt terrible for losing her. If only I hadn't asked her to drive me, she would have hitched a ride with Nathan and Luke. Oh my God! Nathan and Luke. All their faces flashed before my eyes and all the uncertain variables danced around my head.

I didn't know where my friends were. I didn't know where Jimmy was and what he was doing. I had no idea when I would get help. And frankly speaking I didn't know if I was going to see the next day.

The fear of death gripped me hard and cold. That's when I heard some noise. It was faint. They were cautious footsteps. I tried to stifle my cries as I imagined Jimmy to pounce and kill me any second. I was gripping the library carpet with all my might such that my knuckles were as white as a ghost.

I could see a shadow looming up. There was something in the person's hand. However, I was too scared to even bother thinking about what it was. He was approaching towards me, fast.

I cried out in fear as the figure finally approached me and stood in front of me, startling me even though I was aware of his presence.

I let out harder sobs, thinking, there was no way in hell I was going to make it out of here alive.


	34. Chapter 34

_Lucas_

Nathan and I were late! Really late! Before you question, it was totally his fault. He was talking to Haley till late hours of the night and refused to wake up. Anyway, he was speeding the car now with the aim to get us to school before the bell rang. It seemed impossible with each passing second though.

"Nathan, look!" I yelled as he parked the car in our usual spot.

"What in the world?" He expressed, as dozens of kids swarmed out of the corridors and ran around while screaming their lungs out. I just stared, completely confused, trying to comprehend why they looked so scared.

We stepped out of the car and walked towards the entrance of the school.

"What is going on here?" Whitey asked as he stepped out of a school bus which had just reached.

"Coach! Somebody has a gun, and they are shooting!" Mouth yelled as he ran towards us.

"What!" The three of us screamed in unison.

"My God! Everybody, get on the bus right now!" His voice echoed even in the open.

Most of the kids had already started running his way as the shoved their way inside.

"Haley!" Nathan yelled. "She came here with Brooke in the morning. They're inside."

My face immediately lost its pallor as ghastly images haunted my mind.

"I have to go save her!" I said aloud. However, Nathan was quicker than me. He had already made it halfway to the main doors.

"Boys! Boys!" Whitey yelled as I chased behind Nate. "Mouth, get in the bus! Nathan, Lucas, get back here!"

However, neither of us paid heed to his calls as I tried to catch up to my brother.

I did turn around though, to see Whitey sighing as he slammed the doors shut.

"Move on! Gary, go, go!" He yelled to the driver who was quick to follow his instructions.

"So, you got a plan?" I asked Nathan as we entered the office. He was lifting a baseball bat.

"Yeah, I'm going to go to the Tutor Centre and rescue Haley." He said with so much seriousness on his face that I almost believed his plan, but that was only for a second.

"You're kidding, right? That's your big plan?" I scoffed.

"You got a better one?" He sneered. In all honesty, his expressions surprised me given that we were in a very dire situation.

"And what, you're gonna stop a bullet with a baseball bat? Hey, Nathan, someone has a gun in here." I glared at him.

"Lucas, I know that. OK? I know this is stupid... but what if something happens to Haley, huh?" He gritted his teeth.

"Most heroes are dead Nate!" I spoke without thinking as he was making his way out.

"It's Haley Lucas." He simply stated before walking out.

"Wait up!" I whispered.

However, I ended up bumping into Nathan as he stood there mesmerised by the floor somehow. It was when I peeked over his shoulder that I realised what was holding his attention.

There on the floor a pool of blood.

"Nathan, what if it's Brooke's?" I said. I didn't have the appetite to complete that sentence.

"No Lucas. Don't go there!" Nathan instructed.

"Well, somebody is in the library and by the looks of it, they are hurt." I concluded.

"I have to look for Haley who I think must have run to the tutor centre which is down the hall. I really hope she is there and safe." He spoke with emotion.

"Nathan?" I looked at him big eyes. I tried to get the words out, but was at a complete loss as to how was I supposed to cough them out.

"Yeah, you too man." He said, understanding what I meant, which I was grateful for.

We were quick to split ways.

I steadily made my way towards the library, grabbing the handle of the door and swinging it gently. The library doors don't lock, which made it even more daunting.

Just as I had suspected, there lay another puddle of blood. The red liquid formed a clear trail, indicating that somebody was shot.

Taking my time, I steadied the bat and followed the murky trail that the victim of this cruel violence had left behind. Or so I hoped.

I heard somebody whimper, making my nerves tingle even more with fright. However, I was determined to follow the sound. Walking around, I tried to locate the shelf behind which the person was hiding. The soft cries became even more audible as I ran the the far right of the room.

That's when I saw a figure. My bat was ready and my brain had informed my hands to reflex and hit at even the slightest doubt.

A strong snivel made its way as my alert hands aimed to take the action. But, they immediately stopped as the saw a broken and confused figure trying to hold it together instead.


	35. Chapter 35

"Please don't hit me!" I sobbed as I whispered. My eyes were firmly shut as fear groped my existence.

"Brooke!" I heard Lucas yell. However, I still wasn't convinced. I opened one eye as I peeked to look at his form. He was out of breath, and I knew because he was just as petrified as I was.

"Lucas!" I cried, unable to hold myself together. He was quick to fall by my side as he enveloped my side in his muscular arms.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here now!" He whispered as he gently stroked my hair.

"L-L-Lucas, I lost Haley and I don't know where she is. I sprained my ankle yesterday and then I got cut by some glass! So I can't get out of here." I tried to utter a comprehensive sentence, desperately attempting for him to understand everything.

"Brooke, it's okay! Everything will be alright!" He said while holding me in his arms and stroking my hair frantically.

"Luke..." I whispered, sobbing harder as I buried my head deeper into his neck.

"Brooke, we've got to get you out of here. Somewhere safe. Come on." He said grabbing my arm and trying to get me to stand up.

"No Luke! I can't walk. I tried!" I told him desperately.

"Okay... we'll just hide." he said while looking around. I knew what what going on in his head. He was worried that the shooter would come in and attack us.

"I'm going to go try to block the entrance, make it more safe. We'll just wait for help to arrive. Okay?" He asked. I nodded my head frantically as pangs of fear and pain groped my body. It was as if I was nodding my head more to convince myself more than him.

"Brooke, don't worry. I am not going to leave you. I am going to Save you this time. I will save you!" He spoke in a desperate attempt to convince me, to make me hope that everything would be alright.

So there we sat, behind the bookshelf, closely huddled waiting and praying for somebody to get us.

"What are you doing?" I asked, lifting my head from Lucas' shoulder as he started taking off his shirt.

He didn't answer, he just unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a plain white tee inside. Before I even had the to welch and groan in pain, he tied it around my ankle as tightly as he could. I was still bleeding profusely. However, I avoided looking that way. I didn't want to know who deep I had wounded myself.

Another eternity had passed by then.

"I'm tired, Luke." I whispered weakly. My head was lolling in a lopsided manner and fatigue was completely overpowering me.

"Yeah, but you gotta stay awake, alright?" He instructed me in a concerned tone. I barely managed to nod my head to answer him. A tingling was making its way around my body and it felt rather comforting to just give into the mystical feeling.

"Talk to me about... tell me about a good day." He made up on the spot in a lame attempt to keep me up.

I slowly inhaled and let out a heavy exhalation.

"We had a snow day... sixth grade. Do you remember?" I asked him. He instantly nodded and smiled as the memory played in his mind as well. "It was like this whole other world just came in overnight and took ours away. And you, came over. Remember the snow fort we made?"

"With a tunnel." He chuckled as the sound of laughter rang through memory lane.

"And we stayed inside there all day. And it seemed so safe; like... everything was okay. Like everything in our world was about to become; maybe we could just stop it. And stay little kids for one more day. But then it got cold... kinda like now." I said in a cranky tone. "They're gonna come now."

"Who?" He asked, completely confused.

"All of them; the reporters... and the psychologists and the analysts and the so-called experts. And they're gonna try to make sense of this. But they're not gonna be able to. And even if we do make it outta here, we're always gonna carry it with us. Just like the baby we both lost. It will be a hole in our lives forever. It's never gonna be the same." I said as a steady stream of tears made its way down my cheeks.

"It's not glass, is it? In my leg." I breathed harshly and focused on him properly for the first time in a while.

cautiously)

"No." He answered cautiously while shaking his head. "It's a bullet."

I took a sharp intake of breath as I mentally prepared myself to die. But how do you even do that?

"Now I may have to get you outta here, okay?" He continued. "But nothing will happen to you. I promise. I am going to save you this time Pretty girl. From everything."

"If I say... I love you, right now; will you hold it against me? Coz I've lost a lotta blood." I said looking away. He gave me a goofy grin which was ironic given the circumstances.

He quickly moved closer as his lips gently touched mine, giving me a new tinkly sensation to add to the one I was already feel prior to the kiss.

"Just in case you can't keep your promise." I smiled.

And thats when I felt my breathing become shallow as the tingles won over me and put me into a sweet and cozy slumber.


	36. Chapter 36

_Lucas_

"Brooke! Brooke!" I shook her frantically, but to no avail. Her face was as white as a sheet and her pulse was terrifyingly weak.

I quickly scooped her in my arms. I had to get us out of there.

Trying to be agile, I nimbly made my way to the library doors. I had to lay her on the ground to get rid of the chairs blocking the entrance. I puffed as I tried to get them out quickly, the fast pace making me feel slower. I gave a sigh of relief when I had managed to move all the obstacles out of the path.

Grabbing her again, I pushed us out of the heavy doors. And that's when the doors banged into each other making the most deafening noise ever.

I squeezed my eyes shut, stupidly hoping that if I shut them tight enough, the door banging would turn to fiction. Sadly, I wasn't that lucky.

As if on cue, Jimmy walked towards us. The gun fired up and aimed at us.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?!" He yelled. I could see him flinching. I knew Jimmy Edwards briefly. He was not that kind of kid. But, that didn't mean that the weapon he held in his hand wasn't deadly. My main aim was to get my Pretty Girl out of school, right then!

"She's bleeding, Jimmy." I stopped at the door and told him worriedly.

"The school's on lockdown!" He yelled.

"I know, Jim. But if I don't get her outta here, she's gonna die." I tried to make him understand.

"I didn't mean to hurt her." He sniffled. "We know that, Jimmy. Please, Jimmy, just... please just let her go and... you and I can talk about this. She's hurt, Jimmy." I tried to bargain.

"I really didn't mean it!" He cried again.

"Why don't you just hand me that gun, Jimmy, and we can just get out of here." I tried.

"I can't." He struggled.

"Jimmy, I promise you. It gets better. I feel you Jimmy. I really do. I felt stabbed when Brooke and I went through what we did. But it is all okay now Jim. Things have a way of working out. You need to give it some time Jim." I explained as deftly as I could. Brooke was running out of time and I wasn't ready to lose her yet.

"Not this." He answered shaking his head. "It can't."

"It does, Jimmy. That pain in your stomach, that pain in your heart – it goes away! That voice in your head that's saying there's no way out; it's wrong, Jimmy! Would you please just believe me; it gets better."

"It won't! Not after this! I can't take this back! I can't erase this! She's gonna die!" He yelled as he looked at the lifeless beauty in my arms.

"You can change it Jimmy. Her life lies in your hands. You can still save her Jimmy."

"I just... just wanted them to like me!" He said as he slowly fell to his knees.

"I understand. It's what all of us want." I answered.

"Uhh! What am I doing? What did I do!" He started holding his head as he looked around frantically. "I killed her! Ahhhh!"

"It's gonna be okay. All we need to do is get her to the paramedics standing outside, and then this will all be over." I coaxed him. I could feel Brooke's body getting colder in my hands, even though they were practically numb now.

"But it hurts! It hurts! It always hurts!" He yelled while smacking himself on the chest.

"Please Jimmy! Please!" I begged him.

"I'm sorry." He replied weakly before turning. the gun on himself.

"NO!" I replied.

However, I was too late. The gunshot rang loudly through the school, making death a loud noise rather than a lurking silence.


	37. Chapter 37

I woke up to see something blurry white looming around.

"Huh?" I said to myself. "What had happened?"

It took a while for my vision to focus, but when it did, I was greeted with a view which could mean only one thing. I was in the hospital.

I moved the fingers of my hands and toes to ensure that everything was still there an working. However, that's when my gaze fell upon one of my legs which was thickly plastered and gingerly placed in a stirrup of the bed. I could feel it throbbing, as I painfully wiggled it absentmindedly.

Looking around, I saw myself connected to a bunch of machines with wires running everywhere from my hands to my chest. But, where was Lucas?

I tried to peek and look out of the window that my room had. The blinds weren't covered completely as I peeked through the slits. And there he was.

However, it was the strangest sight I had ever seen.

There stood Luke, talking, or rather yelling at Clay and my mother.

I craned my neck, as if it would make me hear better.

"You can't just keep her with you!" Clay yelled, his voice had suddenly risen up as he didn't care about where he was. The nurses all became alert wondering whether they should call security or wait it out.

"Its been 17 years. Its too late to step up now. I can very happily take care of Brooke. Thanks but no thanks." Lucas argued.

Victoria was pressing the temples on her head, a clear sign that she was getting more furious by the second.

"You let me see Brooke right now or tell her to find another way to live her lavish life. I can cut all her finances in a second and if you know me little boy, you know that I won't even flinch while I cut all his credit cards myself."

"Oh dont worry. Brooke can fend for herself. Don't you read magazines, Victoria? Brooke is on number one in

rising designers. Everybody wants her clothes. Infact, she just signed a contract with Macy's. She gets full creative independence, full brand independence and a truckload of money. She doesnt need you." He chortled.

"Luke man, what you are doing isn't right. Forget my mom, I'll make sure things are okay for my sister." Clay tried to bargain.

"No offence Clay, I really do like you. But, I'm sorry. The last time when Brooke was hurt and she needed you, in order to take 'charge'", he said with air quotes. "You shipped her off. When she needed love and comfort and somebody to look after her, to be with her and tell her everything is going to be okay, you sent her away to be scared and alone."

"You do know rehab helped her right? She would be dead without it!" He yelled. I squeezed my eyes shut as I heard it.

"And how alive is she right now? She is lying in a hospital Clay! After getting shot and we have no idea when she is going to wake up, if she wakes up that is!" He said. I could hear the crack in his voice very evidently. It was as clear as day. Lucas Scott was scared. I wish he could just come in and see me up. There was no way I could call him, I had a tube stuck up my throat.

"Where will she even stay? I certainly am not paying any of her house bills!" Victoria smirked.

I could see Lucas roll his misty blues.

"Victoria, everything is not about money you know. Brooke can pay her own bills. She is perfectly capable. Besides, Brooke will be living with me. I will look after her and make sure that she becomes her perfect self again. And before you ask, yes, I spoke to my parents. They are more than happy to look after the girl they practically raised as their own as her real parents were off having a jolly time travelling to some exotic island than looking after the girl who stood waiting outside her school, sure that her parents hadn't forgotten her and that they would come to pick her up! She will be much happier with my mom who gushes over the dress she picked for her middle school dance, rather than a brother who says that the dress makes her look thick. So yes, Brooke stays with me." Tears welled in my eyes as I saw Luke fight for me, defend me. My heart was bursting inside as I couldn't control the flood that followed the slight drizzles.

"Who will pay for all of these medical expenses? These operations, the private luxury rooms, all those things cost a fortune." She still tried to fight.

"Brooke's insurance already covered everything. I knew all of her details, unlike you." He answered coyly. "Victoria, Clay; I think it is time for you two to go now. I got to go and see if everything is alright there. Goodbye, have a good life and please for God's sake, stay out of our lives!" He finished.

Victoria, never one to lose her ego strutted out as if she had just won an Oscar.

Clay still stood there and typical Victoria didn't even realise that he wasn't behind.

"Hey, you are a good guy. Look after my baby sis, okay?" He finished before looking towards my door to find me awake an watching. An instant smile spread across his eyes to see me awake and fine.

He gave me a secret nod as I too nodded my head with much vigour. It was our own way of saying that this was the right decision.

"With all my heart." Lucas answered his previous question.

Clay smiled, waved my way and walked out.

Thats when he saw me awake and stormed into my room.


	38. Chapter 38

"Oh my God, Brooke!" Lucas yelled as he barged into the room. He was there, by my side before I could even blink.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, staring into my eyes. His gaze quickly shifted away as he started moving his hands up and down my porcelain skin. It was as if he was checking, ensuring that I was okay.

It almost looked like he was looking around for another bullet wound. Thankfully, there wasn't any.

I just gave him a lopsided smile. At least I think I did. I wasn't sure with the feeding tubes and other thingamajigs that we supposedly keeping me alive.

"Oh Pretty Girl, do you feel fine? Wait, let me call the doctor!" He said racing towards the door again.

I chuckled at the sight which only erupted in pain. I knew I was supposed to take things slowly.

"Hey Miss Davis. I'm Dr. Adams. It is good to see that you are finally awake. This young man over here was getting quite agitated here. He kept my staff on high alert." He casually joked. Grabbing his stethoscope, he quickly checked me up to ensure that everything as alright. He began to fumble with some monitors soon after.

"So everything looks good. A nurse will come in here very soon and take you to get some scans of your leg. It is just to ensure that no bullet fragments are left behind and to make sure that there isn't in post- op infection. She will also remove the feeding tube. I know how scratchy those can get." He went and drew some blood from my hand as he spoke. "Just running a few tests. Don't worry Lucas, Brooke looks great and she will be as good as new very soon."

"Thank you doc!" Lucas greeted him before quickly moving his attention back to me.

I saw the doctor smile from the corner of my eye before he exited the door.

Lucas quickly took back his position near my on the side of my bed. He gazed lovingly towards my eyes as he tucked back a few strands of hair that had made their way on top of my face.

"God, you scared the life out of me over there Pretty Girl! You are never allowed to do that again!" He grinned. He genuinely looked like a goof as we spoke.

"We came to know it was Peyton who leaked the Time Capsule. Why didn't you tell me, Brooke? She was trying to get back at you! She hurt you! You didn't have to go through that alone! Anyway, she is expelled now. So we won't be seeing her again." I could see the relief in his eyes.

Thats when I remembered. I quickly grabbed his arm and started tracing letters over it. So that he could know what I wanted to ask.

'J-I-M-M-Y'

"Jimmy?" Lucas questioned after I finished tracing the letters on the palm of his hand. I gave a slight nod in response. Did he hurt anyone? Was anybody shot? How was school? Was everybody okay? Nathan and Haley? Were they fine? I needed to know everything. I didn't even know how long it had been since the shooting. However, I knew I could not ask him all those questions then. I had to wait. That nurse should have come by then. But I was also enjoying my time with Lucas, so I didn't mind it much.

"Baby, Jimmy didn't uhhm, actually, he uh actually shot himself. I tried, I promise you I genuinely tried to stop him but he was too far gone. He killed himself in the corridor by the lockers. I'm sorry." Lucas answered dejectedly.

My heart broke thinking about it. Jimmy killed himself. I somehow felt that I was to blame. The time capsule was released because of me. His entire clip played because he spoke about me. He was bullied because people came to know what he said in the time capsule.

I didn't even realise when the cascade of tears emerged from my eyes with sudden gust and fury.

"Brooke, don't. Don't even go there. It was not your fault. Firstly, Peyton was responsible for the time capsule. It wasn't your fault that he even said anything. It wasn't anything that you said or did that made him say what he spoke. The police investigated and we came to know that he was doing drugs and alot of other things. There was no saving him. So don't pin this down on you, okay?" He firmly explained.

I nodded fervently as I tried to barricade the tears that fell freely from my misty orbs.

"Pretty Girl. I love you so much! And I promise to never leave you. I'm here for you every step of the way. I love you so much and I am so sorry for hurting you before. I promise to never make that mistake again. I know better than to lose the most important person in the world. Will you please forgive me, Cheery? We all need a little help sometimes. Someone to help us hear the music in the world, to remind us that it won't always be this way. It won't always be that hard. Will you be that someone for me, Brooke?"

I didn't have to answer. I didn't have to nod. No gestures were needed. He just softly looked at me and knew it. _In that moment, I gave myself completely to him. _


	39. Epilogue

"So we made it. The 83rd Annual Burning Boat Festival. Time to get rid of some bad choices, bad luck, bad Karma." Lucas said as we entered the pier where the ginormous boat stood. It was already filled with lost hopes and broken dreams.

I usually liked the burning boat. It meant _Restart_.

Things didn't work out, okay. Move on. Try something new. Life probably has another route for you. It reminded us that you can't spend life looking behind. It was time to hash those failures and venture deeper into the mystery we called Life.

However, this time I just empathised with them as I saw remnants of memories. Things which were important and meant something to people. I felt like sending a blanket filled with love and warmth to everyone out there, telling them it was going to be okay.

I guess those were my maternal instincts kicking in. Instincts for something that didn't even exist.

"So, you bought anything to throw in the burning boat?" I asked him as we continued staring at the remnants that would soon reach oblivion.

"No, I really couldn't think of anything. This year, I got you back. And I couldn't have made a better choice in life." He answered as he gazed into my hazel orbs with immense love and passion.

I could feel my heart thumping just from his loving gaze as my stomach did back- flips. How did I get that lucky?

"You know, last year was the first burning boat we didn't see together from our spot. You missed me?" I asked him as I gave him a cheeky grin.

"Yeah. Of course I missed you, Pretty Girl. I missed you everyday. Each day more than the previous." He answered honestly.

"So, what did you throw?" I casually asked him as I shuffled on my feet.

"Every single thing that Peyton gifted me as she refused to get it under her thick skull that I wasn't interested in her. She was under the impression that I had moved on." He chuckled. "However she didn't know that,

People who are meant to be-"

"Always find their way in the end." I concluded his sentence.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"So, anything you wish to throw? Any regrets?" He played with words.

"Uhh-" I said as I shuffled in my pocket to get out what I was looking for. It was my Baby's only Sonogram picture.

"I don't know, Luke. A part of me says move on! Let go! You have a great Life ahead of you. You can stop with the past regrets and grieving and choose to be happy. However, there is this other side that is pulling me. It makes me pale to even think of parting with it. I mean, it was a part of me. I felt it. And although I choose to move in, it doesn't mean that this won't be a part of my life. Because what happened made me what I am today." I cited, a few tears freely trickled down my blood red eyes.

"It's okay baby. You don't have to let it go. That little Peanut out there will always be a part of us, and there is nothing wrong with that. You don't have to burn this picture to move on." He answered as he brought be closer into his arms.

"I love you Luke!" I exclaimed as I hugged him tight and gave him a deep kiss.

"I love you too Pretty Girl!" He said once our lips parted.

By then, the festivities were about to begin. We quickly walked to our spot and sat there wrapped in each others arms, gazing into each others starry eyes as the flames danced flamboyantly on the burning boat.


End file.
